Volver Amar Y Dos Amores Inesperados
by Aya Uzumaki
Summary: Bueno este es un fanfic sobre Slam Dunk es uno de mis anime favorito va hacer diferente porque aquí habrá nuevos personajes inventados por mí, y tendrá romance, intrigas, secretos de nuestros personajes que se Irán descubriendo al paso de la historia y p
1. Chapter 1Alumnos nuevos llegan a la prep

Bueno este es un fanfic sobre Slam Dunk es uno de mis anime favorito va hacer diferente porque aquí habrá nuevos personajes inventados por mí, y tendrá romance, intrigas, secretos de nuestros personajes que se Irán descubriendo al paso de la historia y por supuesto también partidos de Básquet ball.

Los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen son del grandioso Takehiko Inoue

**Capitulo 1**

**Alumnos nuevos llegan a la preparatoria Shohoku**

Todo comienza cuando una chica se está arreglando para ir a la escuela era la primera vez que iba a la Preparatoria de Shohoku sale apresurada se le había hecho tarde.

–Al fin llegué–dijo aquella chica.

Se dirige a la dirección a ver al Director pero tan aprisa que iba choca con un chico y caen sus libro al piso se agacha a recogerlos y el chico se disculpa, pero ella le dice que no hay problema al mirarlo a los ojos se queda fascinada con el chico. Ella le pregunta dónde queda la dirección.

–Vete todo derecho y al fondo ahí esta– respondió aquel chico amablemente.

–Gracias. –musito ella.

Llega a la dirección.

–Así que tú eres la nueva alumna que estábamos esperando de los E.U.A. Me supongo que eres Brenda. –acoto el director.

–Sí señor.

–Y tu hermana donde está.

–Está enferma pero mañana estará aquí.

–Está bien Brenda, este será tu salón el 1/ 1 y tu hermana en el salón 1/7 así que dirigente a tu clase y te la pases bien aquí y bienvenida.

– Gracias, señor.

Se dirige al salón que le asignaron en eso ella recuerda al chico con quien había chocado y se preguntaba a si misma que no le había preguntado aquel chico como se llamaba.

Llega al salón toca la puerta y el profesor le dice que pase ella le entrega una hoja.

–Jóvenes tendremos una nueva compañera estará con nosotros como se llama señorita.

–Hola me llamo Brenda Smith.-respondió aquella chica.

Todos los chicos se sorprenden al verla porque era una chica muy bonita, era delgada. Ojos verdes, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, no era muy alta.

–Siéntese a un lado de la señorita Haruko Akagi. –comento el profesor.

–Bienvenida. –Haruko la saluda.

–Gracias, Haruko. –Ella le regresa el saludo amablemente.

Al fin salen de clases Brenda y Haruko.

–Brenda que vas hacer.-pregunto aquella chica de ojos azules.

–Nada ¿por qué? Haruko.

–Te gustaría ir a ver a practicar a los chicos de básquet.

–Si claro me gusta mucho ese deporte.

–De verdad. –contesto Haruko muy alegre.

–Vamos pues.

Mientras en el gimnasio los chicos estaban reuniendo.

– ¡Están listos! –decía Akagi.

–Si vamos a jugar un partido. –respondió aquel chico pelirrojo entusiasmado.

–Si. –-musito un chico moreno apoyando a Sakuragi.

–Que jueguen los de 3 y 2 año con los de 1er. año. –dijo el Profesor Anzai.

Los equipos quedan así: Sakuragi, Rukawa, Kuwata, Kentaro y Satoru.

2Y 3 Mitsui, Miyagi Kogure, Yasuda, Kakuta. Y Akagi queda como árbitro.

Empieza el juego, la primera canasta la encesta Mitsui con una de 3 puntos.

–No puede ser, no me dejare perder–pensó Sakuragi para sí mismo.

Al fin el balón queda a los chicos de primero y Rukawa encesta una canasta y esto

Hace que Sakuragi se moleste.

-– Ese zorro me la pagara.–replico Sakuragi molesto.

El marcador iba 1ero. 2 puntos y 2y3 3 puntos, en ese momento llegan las chicas al gimnasio y ven a los chicos jugando, ahí se encontraban los amigos de Sakuragi Yohei, Okuss, Noma y Takamiya saludan a Haruko.

– Haruko quien es la chica que viene contigo. –pregunto Takamiya.

–Ah ella es Brenda. –respondió Haruko.

–Hola chicos, soy Brenda Smith.

–Hola Brenda bienvenida a la escuela Shohoku soy Yohei.

Okuss, Takamiya y Noma también se presentan.

–Mucho gusto y gracias por la bienvenida–comento Brenda con una gran sonrisa.

–Es una chica muy linda verdad chicos–dice Takamiya

Todos dicen que sí. –en unisonó.

En eso se acerca Ayako, saluda a Haruko y a los chicos y a Brenda.

–Haruko quien es tu amiga.

–Hola soy Brenda y nueva en esta preparatoria.

–Hola Brenda no eres de aquí verdad.

–No soy de E.U.A. y nos venimos para Japón como mi padre es doctor lo transfirieron para acá.

–Por lo que veo te gusta el básquet.

– Si, Ayako pero lástima que no haya para mujeres aquí.

En ese momento se escuchan porras para el súper looky.

–Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor. –-gritaban las porristas entusiasmadas cuando aquel chico encesto una canasta.

Brenda se le queda viendo a ese chico. – Es fenomenal

–Ru….kawa. –dice Haruko poniéndose sonrojada al verlo.

–Acaso ella será novia de ese chico–pensó Brenda para sí misma. –Y la mira que tiene ojos en forma de corazón. –¿Haruko qué te pasa?

–A si es esta niña cada vez que encesta Rukawa se pone así. –dijo una chica de cabello corto y cruzándose de brazos.

–Es un caso perdido. –musito aquella chica de dos coletas.

–Qué extraña es. –dijo Brenda sorprendida

Sakuragi también no se quedaba atrás hace una clavada sorprendente que todos quedan sorprendidos el marcador iba 15 a primer año y 13 segundo y tercero.

–Vamos chicos a encestar otra canasta más.-replico Mitsui.

Ryota trae el balón, Rukawa se la quiere quitar pero él se la pasa a Mitsui y el encesta una canasta de 3 subiendo el marcador a 16 a 15 a favor de los de 2 y 3.

Brenda al ver esto se queda viendo a Mitsui. –Es el chico con quien choque hoy en la mañana así que está en el club de básquet.

Haruko se da cuenta que Brenda se queda viendo a Mitsui, Brenda al verlo su corazón latía muy fuerte

–Porque siento esta sensación yo no quiero enamorarme otra vez y sufrir será mejor que no piense en esas cosas.–Se decía Brenda para sí misma.

En el juego Sakuragi insulta a Rukawa.

-Maldito zorro porque no me pasas el balón.

-¿Porque no quiero?

Sakuragi molesto ante la negativa de Rukawa.

En eso le gritan a Sakuragi. – ¡ánimo! el Voltea y era Haruko.

El se sonroja al verla y ve a la chica que estaba con ella. – ¿Quién será ella es muy bonita? – Y por estar de bobo Kuwata le pasa el balón y le da un pelotazo en la cara.

–Torpe te pasan el balón y no lo recibes– expreso Rukawa con tono de sarcasmo.

Termina el partido quedando 84 a 80 a favor de 2y 3 años.

Sakuragi le dice enojado Kuwata que porque no le aviso que le pasaría el balón y le pega en la cabeza.

– ¿Sakuragi porque me pegas eso duele? –-replico Kuwata sobándose el golpe que le dio en la cabeza.

Pero Akagi; no deja pasar por alto esto y le pega a Sakuragi. –Cabeza hueca cuentas veces te he dicho que pongas atención. –exclamo el capitán Akagi molesto.

–Hay gorila porque me pegas., con esos golpes me voy a quedar tonto.

–Si para eso no te falta mucho Hanamichi.-dijo Ayako con tono de sarcasmo.

Sakuragi llorando y reclamado a Ayako–¿ Por qué me dices eso Ayako?

Brenda mira su reloj ya se le había hecho tarde.

–Tengo que irme Haruko.

–No me digas que ya te vas aun no te presentamos a los chicos.

–Mañana Haruko, llevo prisa nos vemos chicos hasta mañana.

Ellos se despiden de ella.

–Lástima que no se quedo para presentarles a los muchachos bueno mañana será.

–Oyes Haruko quien era la chica que estaba contigo. –preguntó Sakuragi.

–Ah, Brenda es nueva en mi grupo y viene de Estados Unidos se las iba a presentar pero se fue porque tenía algo de prisa.

–Es muy bonita. –musito Sakuragi.

–Si, verdad Hanamichi. –comento Yohei.

–Hanamichi debes conquistarla–acoto Takamiya con esa mirada picara y haciendo que sus lentes brillaran en ese instante.

– ¡Cállate! gordo, yo quiero a Haruko.

– ¿Qué pasa? –contesto Haruko, como siempre tan despistada.

Hanamichi sonrojado porque ella le pregunto que pasaba– Nada Haruko.

–Haruko ven. –le hablaba aquella chica de cabellos rizados.

–Si, Ayako.

– ¿Qué paso con Brenda?

–Se fue tenía algo de prisa.

–Bueno mañana se las presentamos a los chicos.

Se van todos a sus casas.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Brenda llega y se escucha del segundo piso que le hablan, ella sube corriendo, abre la puerta de una habitación.

-Si ¿Qué pasa Kristy?

–Como te fue el primer día de clases conociste a alguien.

–Si a Haruko una chica muy buena gente y a sus amigas y sus amigos me los iba a presentar pero ya no pude quedarme y ellos son del club de Básquet. A ella le gusta el básquet.

–Pues mañana que vaya a la escuela voy a entrar al equipo de básquet. –comento Kristy.

–No, Kristy no puedes entrar es de varones no hay aquí femenil.

– ¿Cómo? Ahora que voy hacer no voy a dejar de practicar mi deporte favorito, ya se Brenda les dijiste que tenias una hermana.

–No.

–Asunto arreglado.

– ¿Que vas hacer Kristy? –exclamo aquella chica rubia.

–Mañana veras.

Continuara…


	2. un nuevo integrante en el equipo 1era p

**Capitulo 2.- Un Nuevo Integrante En El Equipo 1era parte.**

Al día siguiente en la escuela Shohoku, ha muy temprana hora iba Sakuragi caminando junto a sus amigos y cantando su canción el talentoso Sakuragi.

–Cállate Hanamichi esa canción esta horrible. –Dijo Ayako.

–Hola Ayako como estas.

– ¡Bien, Hanamichi vienes con buenos ánimos!

–Si Ayako pues yo llevare a mi equipo a las Nacionales. –respondió Hanamichi con una carcajada abierta como lo solía hacer.

–Que chico tan engreído. –Ayako solo se inmuto en sonreír.

Después se ve a Brenda que va caminado con un joven de su misma edad Trae puesto un pantalón muy holgado, una sudadera y en la cabeza una pañoleta que le cubría su cabello, pero podía verse poco cabello que le sobresalía color negro, sus ojos eran azules claros como el mar, a diferencia de Brenda era un poco más alta que ella. Kristy se para frente a la entrada de la Preparatoria.

– Así que esta es la famosa escuela de Shohoku. –exclamo Kristy.

–Hay hermana que locuras se te ocurren. –musito aquella chica rubia.

–Tu tranquila Brenda todo va a salir bien seré cuidadosa en todo momento, Oyes Brenda se me olvido preguntarte algo ayer.

– ¡Qué Kristy!

–De casualidad no conociste un chico por aquí que te latiera como me gustaría que tu.

–Kristy por favor cuantas veces te he dicho que no voy a enamorarme otra vez, pero si conocí a alguien. –dijo Brenda apenada y sonrojándose levemente.

–Ah ¿quién es? a caso sabes su nombre.

–Sí, pues Mitsui. –ella se sonroja.

–A con que Mitsui. –Kristy mira a su hermana con una mirada picara.

– ¡Ya! Kristy ya se nos hizo tarde para las clases nos vemos a la salida ten tu hoja del salón que te toca. – Brenda no encontraba aquella hoja. – No puede ser Kristy no la encuentro.

– ¿Acaso buscas esta hoja hermana?

– ¡Kristy! Ya me había asustado y a todo esto como le vas hacer para cambiarle el nombre a la hoja.

–Pues ya lo hice anoche tome la hoja y se lo cambie así que no habrá problema.

–Solo espero que no tengas problemas. –expreso Brenda con nervios.

Cada quien se dirige a su salón correspondiente ella llega a su salón asignado se presenta ante el profesor.

–Bienvenido joven como se llama.

–Pues Chris Smith.

Las chicas al verlo se emocionan y decían que era guapo, a pesar de la forma en que iba vestido.

–Joven Smith nos podría decir de dónde viene. –pregunto el profesor.

–Si profesor soy de E.U.A del estado de Minnesota.

–Bien Smith siéntese a un lado de Sakuragi, otra cosa mañana lo quiero con el uniforme reglamentario.

–Si profesor. –contesto Chris.

Se dirige a su asiento y Sakuragi lo saluda y le da la bienvenida.

–Gracias Sakuragi.

–Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero puedes decirme Hanamichi como mis amigos.

–Está bien Hanamichi es un gusto conocerte, oyes aquí tienen equipo de básquet

–Si Chris yo pertenezco al club de básquet yo el genio y talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi llevare a mi equipo a la victoria.

Como siempre luciéndose y el profesor le llama la atención.

–Ha...namichi Sakuragi guarde silencio. –replico el profesor molesto mientras daba su clase.

–Este chico es un engreído pero simpático–pensó Chris para sí mismo. –y mostrando una leve sonrisa.

–Te gustaría ir a la práctica Chris, te gusta el básquet. –dijo Sakuragi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Claro Hanamichi es mi deporte favorito

–Cuando se acaben las clases iremos al gimnasio.

–Está bien, – Espero que no se den cuenta que soy mujer, Sakuragi es un chico muy simpático tendrá novia. – pensó para si misma en ese momento.

Ya a la salida de clases se dirigen Chris y Sakuragi al gimnasio, todos ya estaban haciendo calentamiento, cuando ven a Sakuragi que venía con un joven.

–Quien será el chico que viene con Hanamichi–se preguntaba Ryota para sí mismo.

–Sakuragi quien es tu amigo. –pregunto el capitán del equipo Akagi.

–Hola, chicos les presento a Chris es alumno nuevo aquí en la preparatoria.-contesto Sakuragi.

–Hola, soy Chris Smith vengo de E.U.A.

–Pues bienvenido a Shohoku Chris. –musito Ryota

Todos se presentan con él.

–Chris te gusta el básquet –dijo Kogure.

–Sí, haya jugaba mucho estaba en un equipo.

– ¿Qué posición juegas Chris? –pregunto Akagi interesado en saber.

–En todas Capitán Akagi pero mi fuerte son los triples.

–Jovencito te quieres unir al equipo. – pregunto el profesor Anzai.

– Claro, será un placer estar en este equipo profesor Anzai. –respondió Chris entusiasmado.

–Pues a jugar todos.

–Chris traes uniforme.

–Si Capitán lo traigo abajo de mi ropa.

– Pues, cámbiate pues, después te proporcionaremos uno del equipo.

–Está bien Capitán Akagi.

Chris se quita la ropa y queda en playera y short [pero ella se las ingenio antes para que no la descubrieran que era chica ocultando que no fuera descubierta.

Empieza el juego entre ellos y Chris es sorprendente en sus jugadas y triples y se sorprenden los chicos por las jugadas de él, las jugadas de Chris llaman la atención de un chico en especial.

Mientras juegan ella se sorprende también de las habilidades de los chicos y se fija en Mitsui,

–Así que este es el chico que le simpatizo a Brenda, es muy bueno jugando como me gustaría que mi hermana saliera con el pero ella dijo que jamás se iba a volver a enamorar. A ella le llama la atención un chico de ojos azules y mirada fría.

–Es Rukawa a la mejor tiene novia creo que no tengo oportunidad con él. –pensó Chris para sí misma.

Haruko y las demás se dirigen al gimnasio. Cuando llegan ahí Brenda se sorprende ver a Kristy jugando.

–Que hace Kristy jugando con los chicos nunca imagine que hiciera esta locura–pensó Brenda.

–Brenda te pasa algo porque de repente te sorprendes a caso.

Conoces a ese chico. –dijo Haruko.

–A poco es tu novio o algo así. –pregunto Fuji.

– No es mi hermano Chris.

–Tu hermano. –acoto Haruko sorprendida.

–Sí. Haruko.

Al fin termina el juego y la práctica.

–Reunión de equipo, todas han jugado muy bien los felicito y especialmente tu Chris. –musito Akagi.

– Gracias, capitán Akagi.

–Juegas muy bien Chris será un privilegio que estés en nuestro equipo. –replico Mitsui.

– ¡En serio Mitsui!

En eso Sakuragi le da una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda a Chris que casi la avienta.

–Si Amigo, opino al igual que Mitsui.

–Torpe no seas tan agresivo casi lo tumbas. –dijo Rukawa

–No pasa nada, Rukawa estoy bien.

–Oyes juegas bien Chris. –comento Rukawa

–Gracias, Rukawa tu también.

En eso se acerca Brenda muy angustiada y le grita a Chris.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tonto?

Todos voltean a verla y se sorprenden porque no la conocían.

– ¿Quién es ella Chris? –pregunto Ryota.

–Es la chica de ayer–pensó Hanamichi.

–Ah, es mí…

– Es la chica que conocí ayer en los pasillos–pensó Mitsui al verla en ese momento.

–Pues quien ha de ser tontos es su novia. –dijo Ayako cerrándole el ojo a Chris.

– Como es posible que este tipo tenga una novia tan bonita–pensó Rukawa para sí mismo.

–No, no esperen ella es mi hermana Brenda–exclamo Chris agarrándose la cabeza.

Todos dijeron en unisonó– ¡Tu hermana!

Continuara…


	3. Un nuevo Integrante en el equipo 2da p

Capítulo 3.-Un Nuevo Integrante En El Equipo 2da. Parte.

—Sí, ayer estuvo viendo su entrenamiento. —interrumpió Haruko a los chicos.

—Pero porque no, no la presentaste ayer Haruko. —expresó Mitsui.

—Es que tenía cosas que hacer. —respondió Brenda contestando a la pregunta que le hizo aquel chico de ojos azules a Haruko.

Mitsui es el primero que se presenta—Hola me llamo Hisashi Mitsui ya nos habíamos visto verdad en los pasillos.

—Sí Mitsui, soy Brenda Smith. —contestó tímidamente y sonrojándose con él.

—Tú puedes llamarme Hisashi. —dijo Mitsui con una leve sonrisa aquella chica rubia.

—Ha Mitsuito con que te gusto Brendita verdad —musitó Hanamichi pícaramente a su amigo.

—Que no me digas Mitsuito torpe. —espetó Mitsui sonrojándose.

Todos se ríen de Sakuragi y Mitsui. —No les hagas caso Brenda siempre son así, es un gusto conocerte. —acotó Ryota.

— El gusto es mío chicos. —todos se presentan con ella.

Pero alguien más se presenta. — Hola soy Kaede Rukawa bienvenida a Shohoku.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Rukawa porque era una persona muy antisocial y casi no hablaba mucho.

—El zorro al fin le dirige la palabra a una chica se me hace que también le gusto Brenda, al igual que a Mitsui. —En eso rio a carcajada abierta, esto se pondrá interesante le ayudare a Mitsui para que la invite a salir y se la gane al Zorro apestoso. —pensó en ese momento para sí mismo Hanamichi.

—Te paso algo Sakuragi. —preguntó Haruko al verlo raro.

— Nada Haruko. —contestó Hanamichi con una sonrisa. —Después de las presentaciones.

—Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana y también fue un gusto conocerlos. —replicó Chris a sus nuevos compañeros, ya que ella sintió que se iba a llevar bien con ellos.

—Adiós Chris y Brenda. —musitó Haruko. —Oyes Sakuragi jugaste bien hoy, te felicito.

— Gracias Haruko — el ríe. — Es que soy un genio.

—Cabeza hueca debes practicar más. —espeto el capitán Akagi. —dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— Go...ri –exclamó Sakuragi.

—Torpe no aprendes. —dijo aquel chico de mirada fría y jugando con el balón y alejándose un poco de ellos.

— ¡Ru…ka…wa!

Todos se van a sus casas menos Rukawa quien se queda a practicar un rato más y no puede quitarse la imagen de aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes, quien al verla la primera vez lo había cautivado él nunca había sentido esa sensación y mas por una chica.

Él se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esa chica le había causado esa sensación que sentía en lo más interior de su cuerpo su corazón aceleraba más de lo normal, se decía sí mismo una y otra vez en su mente, encesto una canasta como él solía hacerlo con esa gran ímpetu y elegancia.

Cayo el balón al piso y él estaba un poco agitado puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas tomando un poco de aire y sin pensarlo dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo una chica, como ella se fijaría en alguien como yo? —el, al momento de decir esto se sonrojo ya que esto no era habitual en aquel chico de ojos azules. —Sera mejor que no piense en eso —el camino hacia el balón y lo volvió a botar.

Pero no era el único que pensaba en ella si no también aquel chico rebelde, quien había quedado impresionada la primera vez que la vio en los pasillos de la escuela, él cuando la vio pensó que había sido un sueño, esa mirada de la chica de ojos verdes lo había cautivado.

Ella había despertado en el algo que había prometido no volver a sentir aquel sentimiento, él estaba recostado sobre su cama miro hacia el techo y dijo en voz alta —¿Es una chica muy linda?

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Smith las dos chicas estaban platicando sobre lo que había pasado en la preparatoria y la chica rubia regañando a su hermana mayor.

— ¿Kristy te has vuelto loca porque haces eso si Papá se entera te va a Castigar? –acoto Brenda preocupada.

— Pues no se enterara o acaso se lo vas a decir tú. —exclamó Kristy a su hermana

—Claro que no, hermana

—Te prometo que no pasara nada Brenda confía en mí. —respondió con una sonrisa

— Me da miedo que te descubran. —musitó con angustia.

—No va a suceder nada, así que tranquila, Brenda pasando a otra cosa ya conocí Mitsui quien te cautivo, es muy buen jugador, parece que le gustaste Brenda.

— ¡Que cosas dices! —contestó Brenda sonrojada y dejándose caer a la cama.

Kristy se sentó a un lado de ella y suspiro en ese momento— ¡Rukawa! Están guapo y también un buen jugador, me fascino ese chico hermana pero… —Quedo un momento en silencio.

Brenda se dio cuenta y escucho que lo último que dijo su hermana con cierta melancolía— ¿Qué pasa hermana?

— ¡Hay Brenda tu siempre estás en la nubes a poco no te diste cuenta!

—De que Kristy no te entiendo.

—Pues también le agradaste a Rukawa, me fije como te miraba en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puede ser Kristy? Para ser sincera a mí me agrado Mitsui, aunque no te puedo negar que Rukawa es guapo.

—Vaya Brenda, si gustas yo te ayudo para que salgas con él.

—Kristy que estás diciendo, ni se te ocurra hacer eso si, además yo me prometí que jamás iba salir con chicos por el momento desde lo que me paso.

Su hermana la escucho, pero ella no entendía porque hablaba de esa manera, a ciencia cierta no sabía que había pasado con Brenda que tomara cierta actitud aunque varias veces le ha preguntado y siempre recibía por respuesta "No estoy preparada para contarte lo que me paso" eso lo respetaba Kristy y no quiso preguntar mas.

—Brenda, solo te puedo decir que si sufriste por amor, o algo por el estilo Mitsui es un chico diferente.

—No se Kristy mejor hay que dejar las cosas así por favor, pero bueno dejaremos este tema aquí, vamos a descansar.

Brenda se retira de la habitación de su hermana sin decir nada mas, Kristy al quedarse sola recordó a Rukawa, esa mirada fría aunque no quisiera le había cautivado, ese misterio que lo rodeaba lo hacía interesante para ella.

—El tendrá novia, que le gusta hacer, ¿Cómo quisiera saber más del? —pensó para sí misma ella en ese instante y recordó en ese momento. —Ya se le preguntare a Hanamichi mañana.

Al día siguiente en la escuela pasaron las clases muy rápido y salieron a receso, Hanamichi quien estaba con sus amigos, Chris le habla.

—Si Chris que quieres.

—Podemos hablar a solas.

—Claro, ahora vuelvo chicos. —Ambos se retiran.

—Te puedo preguntar algo.

—Si

—Bueno no sé cómo empezar, es sobre Rukawa que le gusta hacer.

— A Rukawa a él le gusta dormirse mucho en las clases es lo único que sabe hacer bien ese Zorro.

— ¿Qué? –exclamó ella. —Como es eso ese chico es muy distraído—pensó para sí misma en ese momento.

— ¡Oyes Chris por que la pregunta!

— No me hagas caso Hanamichi. —contestó algo nervioso.

— Que tipo tan raro será que lo siga de cercas—pensó para sí mismo Hanamichi.

Chris mira a Hanamichi algo desconcertado con ella se va corriendo—Nos vemos amigo.

—Si Chris nos vemos después en el gimnasio — dijo Hanamichi. — él va caminado cuando le hablan.

— Hanamichi ¡hola!

— Hola Brenda. — él se sorprende porque ella es la única que le habla por su nombre aparte de sus amigos, y además porque le hablo ya que todas las chicas de la escuela no le hablaban porque le tenían miedo.

— Disculpa puedo hablar contigo en otra parte Hanamichi. —preguntó aquella chica rubia.

— Si, si después del entrenamiento si quieres nos vamos juntos. —contestó Hanamichi un poco nervioso con ella.

— Si Hanamichi — respondió Brenda con una sonrisa. — Ella se va corriendo.

— Que quiere Brenda, si al menos Haruko me hablara por mí nombre seria el feliz. —se dijo a si mismo Hanamichi.

Ya en el gimnasio están Practicando los chicos y esta Haruko, Yohei y los demás junto con Brenda animándolos.

Mitsui no dejaba de mirar a Brenda en cada momento, ella se fija —¿Qué me estará pasando cada vez que me mira el no puedo evitar encontrarme con esos ojos azules y hace que me ponga nerviosa?

Pero Rukawa también la miraba, Chris se da cuenta de esto y pensó en esos momentos para sí — No puede ser mis sospechas fueran comprobadas a él también le interesa Brenda.

Chris trae el balón botando estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos no podía sacarse de su mente como aquel chico que a ella le interesaba, miraba a su hermana y que en su mirada reflejaba un gran interés en Brenda, por estar de despistada al momento de encestar una canasta perdió el equilibrio y cae pero encima de alguien que amortiguo el golpe contra el piso. Ella con sus ojos medio cerrados, por tal impacto. — ¿Que paso? —Exclamó Chris —Abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró con aquellos ojos azules tan fríos, ambos se quedan viendo.

Todos se sorprenden por lo que había pasado y le preguntan a ambos si estaban bien. — ¿Qué haces tonto quítate de encima de mí? —acotó aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fría.

—Discúlpame perdí el equilibrio— Se levanta pero estaba sonrojada levemente.

—Estas bien Chris. —musitó Hanamichi.

— Si.

Brenda al ver esta escena se asusto mucho ya que estaba haciendo mal su hermana.

— Brenda, no te preocupes él está bien, veo que eres muy protectora con tu hermano lo cuidas mucho.

— Si, Haruko. — Lo que le preocupaba a Brenda era que su hermana saliera lastimada.

Chris cuando estuvo cerca de Rukawa su corazón latía muy fuerte para ella fue algo maravilloso tener tan cerca a el de ella. Termina la práctica y se están despidiendo todos en ese momento. Cuando Chris le dice a su hermana que se van ir.

—No, hermano después te alcanzo voy a…— en eso es interrumpida.

— Va a salir conmigo así que no te preocupes Chris yo la llevo a la casa temprano— musitó Hanamichi con una sonrisa.

Se sorprenden los demás y comentaban, como que Sakuragi va a salir con Brenda, tanto Mitsui como Rukawa se molesta al saber que el saldría con ella. Pero no fueron los únicos había otra persona que se sintió celos de Brenda al ver a los dos juntos que se iban.

Continuara...


	4. Solamente Somos Amigos

Capítulo 4.-Solamente somos amigos.

Haruko al ver que se fueron juntos ellos dos se molesto, pero ella no sabía porque se sentía así, ¿acaso eran celos? Al ver aquel chico pelirrojo con una chica, pero para ella Sakuragi solo era un amigo nada mas, pero sintió en ese, momento una tristeza que no se explicaba ella misma, su corazón lo sintió lastimado.

Fuji quien se fijo que su amiga no dejaba de mirar a Brenda y Sakuragi que iban juntos, miro que la mirada de Haruko, cambio radicalmente.

—¿Haruko qué te pasa estas bien?

— Si... porque preguntas —contestó con cierto enojo.

— Esta medio rara Haruko. —pensó para sí misma Matsui

— ¿Qué es esta sensación que tengo? ¿Porque siento celos de Brenda? — se repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. — Matsui y Fuji nos vemos mañana.

Ella se retiro sin decir nada mas, tanto como Matsui y Fuji se miraron no entendían la actitud de su amiga.

Acá por otro lado Hanamichi y Brenda van caminando llegan al parque que estaba cercas de la preparatoria Shohoku.

Se sientan en las bancas que estaban ahí, los dos no dijeron nada, Brenda es la que hablo en ese momento.

— ¡Hanamichi!

— Si Brenda de que querías hablar conmigo.

— Hanamichi yo quiero preguntarte algo pero me puedes guardar el secreto. —dijo aquella chica rubia sonrojándose levemente.

— Si dime Brendita yo el genio Sakuragi guardare el secreto.

—Pues a mí me gusta Hisashi y quiero saber algo de él. —ella al decírselo a Hanamichi se sonrojo ya que ella no entendía porque él le inspiraba mucha confianza.

— ¡Ah! Era eso —contestó con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Pues que pensabas Hanamichi!

— Pensé que yo te gustaba, pero a mí me gusta una chica. —acotó el sonrojando

—Hana eres un chico simpático quien es ella, bueno si me lo puedes saber

— Es Haruko Akagi, pero no me hace caso a ella le gusta Rukawa, pero espero un día conquistarla. —respondiendo a la pregunta de Brenda el también no sabía porque se lo había dicho, si apenas la conocía, también a Hanamichi, Brenda le causo gran confianza.

—Así que a Haruko le gusta Rukawa, Chris no tiene ninguna esperanza con el—pensó Brenda para sí misma. —No te preocupes Hanamichi nunca te des por vencido algún día ella te hará caso.

—Gracias Brendita, bueno pasando a lo que me preguntaste Mitsui es un buen chico, pero al principio el causo muchos problemas al equipo, sabes era un rebelde, duro un tiempo que dejo el equipo tuvo una lesión en su rodilla que ya no pudo jugar Básquet.

—Se lo que se siente dejar tu deporte favorito por eso tipo de causas, yo lo entiendo, otra cosa Hanamichi él tiene novia. —preguntó Brenda con cierta timidez.

—Yo que sepa no. —respondió Hanamichi.

—Gracias, Hanamichi. —musitó Brenda con una sonrisa.

—De nada puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Brenda.

Hanamichi miro su reloj ya eran las siete de la tarde—Vamos Brenda te llevare a tu casa ya es tarde.

—Sí.

El la lleva a su casa. —Aquí vives Brenda.

—Sí, aquí vivo Hanamichi gustar pasar.

—No gracias otro día será—dijo aquel chico pelirrojo.

— Hanamichi creo que tu y yo seres buenos amigos.

— ¡Claro! Brenda.

Ambos se despiden ella entra a su casa, él se dirige a su casa y mientras iba, pensaba en muchas cosas en ese momento—Le ayudare a Brenda para que salga con Mitsui, pero hay otra cosa que me inquieta ¿Por qué Chris esta tan interesado en el zorro?

En la casa de Brenda ella sube corriendo las escaleras y entra a la habitación de su hermana. —Hermana ya llegue.

Kristy quien estaba recostada en su cama no le contesta el saludo a su hermana.

¿Te pasa algo Kristy?

—Pues si ya sabes porque preguntas. —contestó Kristy molesta.

—No entiendo hermana ¿Por qué esa actitud conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho? —expresó Brenda.

— Tu siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya—respondió Kristy estaba en ese momento con sus ojos llorosos. —Siempre los chicos se fijan en ti y yo soy un cero a la izquierda. No sé si te diste cuenta que Rukawa y Mitsui se molestaron cuando te fuiste con Hanamichi ¿Por quién te vas a decidir?

—Kris...ty que tonterías dices porque me tratas de esa manera, sabes que el único que me interesa es Mitsui, ni así sé yo si le intereso y tu si has tenido oportunidad de salir con chicos pero tú, eres tan especial de encontrar a un chico que llene tus expectativas eres tan exigente, no recuerdas la abuela te comprometió con.

— ¡Cállate! Brenda no te atrevas a recordarme eso. —se levanto Kristy de la cama.

— Perdóname hermana es que tu también empiezas y deja decirte que deberías cambiar de actitud y quitarte esa ropa y vestirte como tal.

— Pero eso significa dejar de jugar y no quiero.

— Esa será tu decisión y otra cosa, Haruko está interesada en Rukawa y ella es bonita y te lo podría ganar.

— ¿Qué? Acaso ella te lo dijo. —Se sorprendió Kristy.

— No fue Hanamichi el que me contó esto hermana, otra cosa quiero que te quede muy claro tú no sabes bien mi sufrimiento por lo que he pasado solo te puedo decir que hace tiempo por amar alguien que no debía solo me hizo sufrir no se compara con lo tuyo, también sufriste pero lo superaste pero yo aun no.

Kristy la mira algo triste y ve que sale de su habitación molesta con ella—Perdóname Brenda.

Brenda en su habitación entro molesta por lo que había pasado entre ella y su hermana, se dirigió a su mesa de escritorio y tiro todo lo que tenia ahí, se sentó en la silla y empezó a llorar— ¿porque siempre me sigue este pasado acaso nunca lo superare, me da miedo de volver amar?

Kristy salió de su habitación para ir a disculparse con su hermana por lo que había pasado entre las dos, ella iba a tocar la habitación de Brenda cuando escucho que estaba llorando, solo ella se quedo parada y dio media vuelta.

—Brenda que te paso realmente, para que te pongas así, mejor hablo con ella después, lo siento hermana no quise lastimarte.

Mientras en la casa de Rukawa estaba confundido recordando cuando Chris cayó sobre de él, al verlo a los ojos sintió una sensación muy extraña que le había causado aquel chico de ojos azules claros como el mar.

— Que tonterías digo, a mi me interesa Brenda.

No era el único confundido Haruko en su habitación encerrada y acostada sobre su cama miraba hacia el techo. — No pude ser estoy celosa de Brenda por que se fue con Sakuragi, si a mí me interesa Rukawa.

Ese día para los chicos fue de confusiones pero a partir de ahí, el destino les tenia deparado sorpresas.

Al día siguiente todas están en clases y Haruko esta triste y pensativa por lo de ayer en el gimnasio no podía sacarse de mente aquella escena cuando Brenda y Hanamichi se fueron juntos, Fuji y Matsui la ven triste y distraída.

— Que tienes desde ayer te vi muy rara Haruko. —preguntó Matsui

— No es nada Chicas estoy bien.

—Segura amiga. —replicó Fuji.

En eso llega Brenda, al salón y saludo a las tres— Hola chicas como están.

Fuji y Matsui— Nosotros bien—dijeron en unisonó ambas — Pero Haruko no Brenda.

— ¿Qué te pasa Haruko puedes confiar en mi somos amigas? o ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa

— No tengo nada cuantas veces tengo que decirles exageran Matsui y Fuji. —acotó molesta Haruko.

—Esa mirada de Haruko ha cambiado está molesta pero porque, a menos que sea por lo de ayer que me fui con Hanamichi, pero a ella le gusta Rukawa a menos que, no, no puede ser acaso esta celosa acaso si le interesa Hanamichi. —Se decía a si misma Brenda.

Siguieron con sus clases pero Haruko a un se veía molesta, pero Brenda no quería perder a Haruko como su amiga. Salen de clases se dirigen al gimnasio.

—Brenda vamos al gimnasio.

—No, Haruko tengo que hacer otra cosa al rato las alcanzo.

— Está bien te espero haya.

Brenda después sale del salón al mirar por la ventana ve a Mitsui que se dirigía al gimnasio quien iba con aquel chico moreno, ella de su bolsa de la falda saca un sobre. — Tengo que dársela me pase en la noche haciéndola con mucho cariño pero no me animo a dársela personalmente se la daré a Hanamichi, se dirige al gimnasio. Al entrar Rukawa la mira y Kristy se molesta.

— ¡Rayos! Tengo que hacer algo.

En ese momento Brenda le habla a Hanamichi antes de que empezara su práctica— ¡Hanamichi! Ven por favor. — todos voltean a verlos.

Él se dirige con Brenda— ¿Qué sucede?

—Hanamichi puedes hacerle llegar este sobre a Mitsui.

—No te preocupes Brenda yo me haré cargo de todo.

Ella se sonroja por que todos se le quedan mirando incluyendo a su hermana.

Empieza su práctica para los chicos fue muy pesado pero tenían que estar preparados para el siguiente juego que era Shoyo.

Terminan de entrenar y se van despidiendo, todos cuando al fin Rukawa decide hablarle a Brenda, pero Chris ve cuando él se dirige hacia su hermana y lo detiene a medio camino.

— Oyes Rukawa jugamos uno a uno.

— Está bien vamos—Ya no pude hablar con ella—pensó para sí mismo Rukawa.

Brenda le dice a Chris que ya se va para la casa que haya la espera. —No tardo hermana.

En el gimnasio quedan solos Rukawa y Chris jugando ella quería ver la capacidad de él, ya que se decía que era muy bueno, empezaron a jugar pero ni Chris y Rukawa se dejaban vencer los dos eran muy buenos.

Ella quedaba fascinada con los tiros de aquel chico de mirada fría—Es genial—se dijo a sí misma.

Chris trae el balón y va clavar una canasta, cuando Rukawa se interpone y chocan los dos, ambos caen al piso, ella queda arriba de Rukawa pero…— para sorpresa de aquel chico de ojos azules.

Aquel chico de ojos azules como el mar no se contuvo y lo beso tiernamente sorpresivamente y por una extraña razón Rukawa le correspondió el beso, pero el reacciona y avienta al piso a Chris.

— ¿Qué te pasa tonto? vete de aquí. —dijo Rukawa muy molesto con él.

—Discúlpame Rukawa, yo quiero decirte que yo soy... — respondió Chris atemorizada ya que al ver a los ojos su expresión hacia ella era fría que hasta recorrió el cuerpo de ella, estaba realmente enojado, se quedo pasmada no podía moverse.

—Te estoy diciendo que me dejes solo. —grito Rukawa.

Chris salió corriendo y llorando no se atrevió a decirle que era mujer, prefirió dejar las cosas así, ya que si le hubiera dicho que era una chica ya no jugaría básquet, llego a su casa muy triste y venia llorando por lo sucedido. Brenda le pregunta que le paso.

— ¿Qué tienes Kristy? ¿Por qué vienes así?

— Hermana bese a Rukawa.

—Que hiciste que, que te dijo–preguntó Brenda exaltada.

—Me corrió dijo que lo dejara solo ahora me odia Brenda.

—Kristy pues es lógico, que te corriera.

— ¿Qué dices Brenda?

—Mira hermana él piensa que eres hombre, lógico que el reacciono de esa manera al besarlo tu como hombre y creo que debes de decirle a los chicos toda la verdad.

— No Brenda después, encontrare la forma de decírselos, pero por ahora no.

—Hay hermana no te entiendo, está bien, bueno ahora que estamos aquí platicando quiero disculparme por lo que paso la otra vez por las cosas que te dije, fue un momento de ira, creo que las dos hemos sufrido mucho. Si Mamá estuviera viva nos regañaría por las cosas que nos dijimos aparte nuestra abuelita no tenía derecho a comprometerte a casarte con ese chico rico. Pero Papá no estuvo de acuerdo, más por seguir la tradición de la familia, que deberíamos casarnos con gente de nuestra misma condición social, casarte con alguien que no amas.

— Ahora sé que es amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas estoy enamorada Brenda entiendes, nunca imagine estar perdidamente enamorada, de un chico como él y no es que fuera exigente con los chicos que se me acercaban, pero tu bien sabias que estaba comprometida con ese chico que ni me quiero acordar, quiero olvidar.

—Me alegro Chris por ti , pero necesitas hacer algo para que él te conozca como eres realmente.

— Pero ahora no quiere ni verme.

— No te preocupes habrá una oportunidad que te conozca por el momento dejas las cosas así como están.

—Hermana ahora que estamos con esta plática, cuéntame realmente que paso contigo y...

— No, Chris creo que no estoy preparada para contarte que paso entre él y yo pero te prometo que en otro momento te platicare todo, adivina lo que hice Chris.

— ¿Qué Brenda?

— Al fin me decidí a mandarle una carta a Mitsui.

— ¿Qué? Pero como porque ese cambio tan repentino.

— Pues Hanamichi se encargara de entregársela.

—Qué bien, Creo que es momento de que superes tu temor hermana.

—No sé realmente Kristy tengo miedo, no me siento muy segura de esto.

Mitsui en su casa sentado sobre su sillón, saca de su mochila el sobre que encontró en su locker. — ¿Qué será?

Secretos

Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo yo sé que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar que me lo dice todo sin hablar. Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.

No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido y sé que en esa forma de mirar hay algo que me pides sin hablar Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.

Te quiero que me guardes en silencio te quiero que me digas que no es cierto te quiero que no hablemos nunca de este amor.

De parte de Una admiradora secreta.

El al terminar de leerla se sorprende — ¿Quién me la habrá enviado? Investigare, nunca había recibido esto además es muy bonito lo que escribió mi admiradora secreta.

Pero el aun esta intrigado, no tenía la idea de quién era. Pasaron algunos días y los chicos iban avanzando más a los siguientes juegos ya que su siguiente rival era Shoyo.

Mitsui recibía esas cartas misteriosas en su locker, él siempre las guardaba, Hanamichi se fijaba que él siempre las sacaba y guarda en su mochila.

—Vaya, si las está leyendo, Brenda se pondrá contenta cuando le platique esto—sonrió levemente aquel chico pelirrojo.

Rukawa no le hablaba casi a Chris, bueno a pesar que el casi no hablaba mucho, pero lo que era en la práctica y los pases de balones, si se lo pasaba, pero de ahí nada más.

Haruko aun estaba seria con Brenda, pero ella tenía que arreglar ese asunto, ya que consideraba como una de sus mejores amigas y la ha llegado apreciar.

Pero en parte Brenda no sabía si aquel chico de ojos azules leía sus cartas, o las tiraba estaba siempre con esa incógnita.

Un día por la mañana los chicos del equipo llegaron casi juntos y los alumnos de Shohoku al verlos los felicitaban por las victorias que han tenido en sus partidos.

Un chico desde la ventana les gritaba a Sakuragi que jugara bien en el siguiente partido ya que su rival iba ser Shoyo.

Sakuragi al escucharlo se lucio como siempre. —Nosotros somos muy fuertes—Rio como lo solía hacer—Con mis rebotes ganaremos.

—Torpe—. Expresó Rukawa.

—Es un engreído. —dijeron en unisonó Mitsui y Ryota.

Akagi le da un golpe en la cabeza y le dice que deja de presumir— ¡cabeza hueca!

Chris al ver esto le da mucha risa de las cosas que dice Hanamichi, todos se dirigen al gimnasio a practicar, llegan las chicas y los amigos de Sakuragi.

Empiezan un partido entre ellos que fue demasiado agotador durante la práctica Akagi regañaba a Sakuragi.

— ¿Porque siempre a mi? —decía Hanamichi.

— Animo Hanamichi note rindas. —acotó Chris.

— Gracias Chris, tú que si eres buen amigo no como esos tontos que no saben apreciar a un genio como yo.

— ¿Dónde está ese genio que no lo veo? —dijo Rukawa en tono de sarcasmo.

— ¡Que dijiste Zo...rro! —respondió Hanamichi molesto.

—Tranquilo Hanamichi, no le hagas caso a Rukawa. —espetó Chris.

Termina la práctica y todos se disponen a descansar un momento—¡Hola! Haruko— Hanamichi se dirigió con ella.

— ¡Hola! Sakuragi. —contestó con una sonrisa.

En eso Brenda le hablo a Hanamichi—Podemos hablar un momento.

— ¡Claro Brenda!

— Ahora volvemos chicos. —musitó Brenda.

— A caso Brenda y Hanamichi andarán juntos será que el al fin tendrá novia. —expresó Takamiya.

—Vamos a felicitarlo. —acotó Noma, ya que también se sorprendió que últimamente su amigo platicaba mucho con aquella chica rubia.

—Yo apuesto que lo rechazara. —exclamó Okuss con una sonrisa.

—Calma chicos, ustedes bien saben que a Hanamichi le importa Haruko. —corroboró Yohei.

Haruko al verlos otra vez que se van juntos. —Acaso ella y Sakuragi andarán juntos.

—Haruko que te pasa porque de repente te pusiste seria. —preguntó Fuji.

— Nada Fuji—respondió Haruko con una sonrisa.

—No puede ser, ellos son novios. —se preguntaba Mitsui para sí mismo.

— Ahora que trae Brenda, no la entiendo. – pensó para sí misma Chris. — En eso ella siente que alguien la mira y era Rukawa, no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo y se sonroja levemente.

Rukawa recuerda en ese momento lo que sucedió aquel día entre ellos dos. — ¿Que estará pasando conmigo porque le correspondí el beso a eso sujeto?

— Oyes Rukawa te paso algo te miro algo desconcertado, además estos días has estado muy distraído. –pregunto aquella chica de cabello rizado.

—No, Ayako no pasa nada.

—Estás seguro.

—Sí.

Mientras en el patio de la escuela estaban Brenda y Hanamichi platicando—Hanamichi hiciste lo que te pedí.

—Si Brenda.

—Bueno espero que las haya leído sabes Hanamichi creo que no le simpatizo a Mitsui, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra.

—Mira amiga te voy a decir una cosa, Mitsui si lee tus cartas, cada vez que encuentra una la guarda en su mochila y no te preocupes, creo que no se anima a hablarte, pero no sé si te has dado cuenta como te mira.

— ¿Qué cosas dices Hanamichi, gracias por ayudarme en esto y más que nada guardar mi secreto? —dijo sonrojándose.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada Brenda para eso somos amigos.

Los dos se dirigen al gimnasio, después de haber platicado, ella entro sonriendo al igual Hanamichi.

Chris se dirige a su hermana para preguntarle que estaba pasando entre ella y Hanamichi ya que era evidente que siempre estuvieran juntos.

— ¿Brenda ven ahora que pasa?

—Pues le pregunte a Hanamichi que si le dejo los sobres a Mitsui.

— ¿Que paso?

—No se pero esperare.

— ¡Animo! Hermana.

En eso Haruko le habla a Brenda. —Sí que sucede amiga.

—Bueno, este, no sé cómo empezar—dijo algo apenada Haruko.

— ¿Que sucede amiga?

—Brenda ¿Qué pasa contigo y Sakuragi?

—A que te refieres Haruko. —expresó aquella chica rubia.

—Tú y el son novios.

— No, Haruko para nada solo somos buenos amigos nada más. —exclamó Brenda.

—Perdona por a verte preguntado eso Brenda.

—No te preocupes, a mi me gusta otro chico Haruko. —replicó Brenda tomando del hombro a su amiga.

— ¿Quien es Brenda?

— Pues Mitsui —contestó Brenda sonrojándose.

— ¡Mitsui! —dijo Haruko en voz alta y sorprendida.

—Haruko guarda silencio por favor no lo digas tan fuerte. —musitó aquella chica rubia.

— Ahora que traen Brenda y Haruko de que hablan. —se preguntaba Mitsui ya que vio que aquellas dos chicas lo miraban.

En ese momento terminaron su entrenamiento y Akagi reunió al equipo, el profesor Anzai les informa que jugaran contra Shoyo el viernes en la noche y deben estar preparados.

— Si vamos a ganar. —grito aquel chico pelirrojo.

—Que emocionante un partido, si vamos a ganarles a Shoyo. —dijo con entusiasmó Chris ya que si jugaba iba hacer su primer partido.

— Es un equipo muy fuerte así que debemos ganar. —acotó Akagi seriamente.

—Si capitán. —dijeron en unisonó todos.

Pasaron los días Haruko y Brenda se hicieron muy buenas amigas, Hanamichi le dejaba siempre las cartas a Mitsui en su locker.

—Mitsui no se animaba hablarle a Brenda le daba miedo que aquella chica de ojos verdes lo rechazara.

Continuara...

Siguiente capitulo será Shohoku contra Shoyo.


	5. Shohoku contra Shoyo

Capítulo 5.-Shohoku contra Shoyo.

Llega el día del partido entre Shohoku y Shoyo eran las ocho de la noche los chicos estaban en los vestidores preparándose para ese partido que con tiempo lo habían esperado.

Ayako le proporciona a Chris su nuevo uniforme con el numero 12, se alegra al recibirlo ya que era un miembro más del equipo Shohoku.

Se retira para ponerse el uniforme mientras el capitán platicaba con ellos, diciéndoles que al equipo que van a enfrentar ahora no es como los otros adversarios que no se comparaban con Shoyo.

—Gori, al parecer anoche no dormiste bien verdad —acotó Hanamichi.

—Tú también no dormiste. —expresó Akagi.

—Pues estuve anoche pensando en mi estrategia para este juego.

—Ya me imagino que clase de estrategia. —musitó el capitán sarcásticamente.

—Yo también no pude dormir, me levante a las cuatro de la mañana. —interrumpió Kogure a Hanamichi y Akagi.

En eso son interrumpidos por una voz conocida para ellos. — ¿Qué pena me dan ustedes por un simple partido? —expresó Mitsui levantándose de la banca de donde estaba sentado y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

— ¡A dónde vas Mitsui! —preguntó Kogure.

Él se detuvo por un momento y solo dijo que iba al baño, Sakuragi se burla de él. –Él está más nervioso que nosotros cuantas veces ha ido al baño.

—Es un creído ese sinvergüenza. —espetó Akagi.

Ryota estaba jugando con el balón, Rukawa estaba como siempre escuchando música, los demás chicos miraban a sus demás compañeros y decían si ganaran ante Shoyo. Después de unos minutos salen a la duela a enfrentarse a su contrincante, como titulares salen Akagi, Rukawa, Hanamichi, Ryota y Mitsui.

El juego empieza los chicos de Shoyo son muy altos. Esto hace que los chicos de Shohoku no puedan encestar una canasta, esto desespera a Akagi.

— Tengo que hacer algo sí esto sigue así, los chicos se darán por vencidos.

Hanagata encesta la primera canasta para su equipo y todos quedan sorprendidos, Hanamichi se acercó a él, lo miro y le dijo. — ¡Maldito miope! Quieras o no yo te derrotare.

Kogure, Ayako inclusive el profesor Anzai se sorprenden al ver a Hanamichi platicando con Hanagata.

Pero aquel chico de lentes Hanagata ignora totalmente a Hanamichi, pero entre mas eran sus esfuerzos nada resultaba, aquellos chicos del equipo contrario Shoyo les quitaban el balón con facilidad.

Hanamichi estaba recordando los conejos que le había dicho Akagi que tenia primero que pensar como su oponente si no, no podrá burlar tu defensa , nunca podrás jugar bien si te conformas con bloquear un solo tiro. —Esta vez no cometeré ninguna falta—se decía así mismo aquel chico pelirrojo.

En ese momento uno de los chicos del, equipo contrarias le habla a Hanagata, y Hanamichi le da un golpe en la mano esto lo toman como falta.

—No, No puede ser estoy haciendo lo contrario. —dijo Hanamichi.

—Faul de equipo Shohoku del número diez.

— ¡Cabeza hueca! No muevas las manos a lo tonto. —expresó el capitán Akagi.

—Este es el primero. —espetó Mitsui.

—Te habías tardado. —reiteró Ryota.

— ¡Uff! —fue una expresión que hizo Rukawa.

— ¡Cállense tontos! —acotó Hanamichi.

— ¿Que les pasara a los chicos, no hacen nada por recuperar el balón? —expresó Yohei.

— No están jugando bien. —espetó Takamiya.

— ¡Hermano! —Exclamó Haruko.

— ¿Que está sucediendo? —acotó Ayako muy preocupada al ver cómo iban los chicos jugando.

— No puede ser. —pensó para sí mismo Kogure.

— ¡Vamos! chicos adelante. —gritaba Chris desde la banca animando sus compañeros.

— ¿A caso ya hemos perdido? —musitó Kakuta empuñando sus manos.

—Kakuta, Shoyo es muy fuerte la ventaja de ellos es que son muy altos pero viendo bien la situación Rukawa, Hanamichi y Akagi los pueden detener, sin problema solo tienen que tomar el ritmo de ellos y no de Shoyo. —dijo Chris.

—Tienes razón Chris. —Corroboró Ayako.

Mientras en las gradas Hikoishi le dice al entrenador Taoka que si Shohoku perderá ya que el marcador desde que empezaron a jugar Shoyo llevaba 4 canastas mientras Shohoku iba en cero, Rukawa al fin encesta una canasta llevando el marcador 1-4.

Ryota también encesta otra canasta a lo que Hanamichi también hace sus jugadas con esto el equipo se va recuperando. Mitsui también no se quedaba atrás encesta su canasta de 3 puntos. Con esto Shohoku va alcanzando a Shoyo a lo que Fujima se levanta de la banca, al ver el marcador que los iban alcanzando.

Hanagata al ver que se levanto lo miro y le dice que confié en ellos, pasado unos minutos más Hanamichi con sus rebotes van alcanzando a Shoyo el marcador va 11-17 la ventaja lo llevaba Shoyo.

— ¡Vamos! equipo debemos presionar —decía Akagi ya que trae el balón.

Shohoku se iba recuperando, tomo su ritmo de juego y dejo atrás a Shoyo con cinco puntos llevando la ventaja. Fujima al ver que su equipo iba perdiendo ante Shohoku salió a jugar.

Pero esto no marchaba nada bien, iban empeorando las cosas, con Fujima en la cancha el ambiente cambio completamente ahora Shoyo tenía el control del juego. Ya que aquel chico llamado Kenji Fujima era muy buen jugador.

Hanamichi llevaba cuatro faltas durante el partido, Mitsui ya estaba fatigado Kogure le dice al Prof. Anzai que Mitsui no podrá jugar más ya que se ve muy cansado, además Sakuragi no se esta concentrando en el partido por las faltas que ha cometido.

—No Kogure no puedo sacar a Sakuragi y Mitsui ellos son la clave para ganar. —dijo el profesor Anzai.

—Pero el numero #6 siempre intercepta las tiradas de Mitsui. —acotó Kogure preocupado.

— No te preocupes, él nunca se dará por vencido. —respondió sonriendo el profesor Anzai.

En el partido estaban presentes Ryonan y Kainan.

— Capitán Maki Shoyo tiene la ventaja.

— Tienes razón Kyota. —respondió Maki.

En las gradas donde estaban sentados los de Ryonan estaban los chicos sorprendidos al ver que Shohoku estaba en problema.

— Ya sabemos quien ganara. —exclamó Uozumi.

— No creo que Shohoku se dé por vencido tan fácilmente —Que harás Sakuragi. —pensó para sí mismo Sendo.

Pero en ese instante aquel chico de ojos azules no se iba a dar por vencido ni dejarse ganar encesto una canasta de tres puntos que era su espacialidad dando la ventaja a Shohoku todos se sorprendieron por su jugada.

— ¡Mitsui! Animo tu puedes, eres genial. —Grito Brenda al verlo.

Al igual los chicos lo animaban, Ryota le dio algunos pases a Mitsui encestando nuevamente. Después el llego hasta su límite cuando Ryota le pasa el balón de nuevo pero él no alcanza a tomarla zafándosele de las manos va tras él, pero antes de caer se lo pasa Rukawa y Mitsui cayó al piso.

Brenda al ver estos se asusta. —Mit…sui…

No te preocupe Brenda el estará bien. —dijo Haruko confortando a su amiga.

Sale Mitsui del juego y en su lugar entra Chris. —Jugaste bien Mitsui. —acotó el profesor Anzai.

—Gracias profesor.

—Chris estás preparado.

—Si profesor Anzai.

—Confiamos en ti Chris.

— No se preocupe Prof. Anzai, Mitsui Jugaste muy bien déjame esto en mis manos.

—Adelante Chris. —musitó Mitsui.

— ¡Vamos! Equipo no se den por vencidos. —grito la manager del equipo Shohoku con entusiasmo.

— ¡Hermano! Tú puedes. —Brenda animaba a su hermana, pero a la vez estaba preocupada por ella, tenía miedo que saliera lastimada.

— Chris enséñanos que puedes hacer. —Decía Noma desde las gradas.

Ella entra a la cancha. —Entrenador Taoka quien será el numero #12 no lo conocía es extranjero. —preguntó Hikoichi.

— Ha de ser nuevo en la preparatoria ya veremos que tal juega ese chico. —respondió el entrenador Taoka.

— ¿Capitán Maki, mire ese chico #12 es nuevo en el equipo de Shohoku? —dijo Kyota.

— Tienes Razón, Kyota el no estuvo en los otros partidos, vamos a ver cómo juega.

El juego se ponía cada vez más interesante Chris encestaba sus canastas de 3 puntos, los chicos no se daban por vencidos ellos llevaban la delantera contra Shoyo.

—Ese chico nuevo sabe jugar bien. —acotó Uozumi.

— Es cierto es bueno jugando, así que debemos tener cuidado con él cuando juéguenos contra Shohoku.

— Lo tengo anotado, se llama Chris Smith es así como lo nombran. —musitó Hikoichi.

— Muy bien Chris. —replicó Akagi.

— Así se juega Chris tu puedes. — decía Brenda.

El marcador iba 80 a 76 a favor de Shohoku, cuando Chris iba encestar una canasta Takano se interpone y lo avienta cayendo al piso golpeándose la cabeza muy fuerte. Akagi y sus demás compañeros se sorprenden al ver su compañero en el piso.

— ¡Chris! —Grito Akagi preocupado.

Sakuragi corre hacia Chris, para ver cómo estaba su amigo.

— ¿Que creías que ibas a encestar una canasta estas muy equivocado? —musitó aquel chico del equipo de Shoyo.

Sakuragi molesto se dirige a Takano. –Como te atreves hacer esto torpe a Chris miserable. – él lo iba a golpear pero Ryota lo agarra para que no haga una locura en el partido.

—Tranquiló Hanamichi no debes pelear. —expresó Ryota.

— ¡Pero Ryota! —dijo Hanamichi

Chris levantándose del piso y agarrándose su cabeza ya que salía sangre donde se había golpeado le dice a Hanamichi que está bien.

—Seguro. —acotó Rukawa.

—Claro sobreviviré, este golpe no fue nada. —respondió Chris.

—Vamos a que te cure Ayako estas sangrando de la frente. —dijo Rukawa.

Brenda se levanta de donde estaba para ir a ver a Chris y Haruko la sigue. En la banca de Shohoku.

—Chris jugaste bien ahora déjanos a nosotros lo demás y deja que Ayako te cure esa herida. —comentó Akagi.

— Pero capitán Akagi puedo seguir jugando. —espeto Chris.

— No seas necio, al cabo ya quedo poco tiempo. —dijo aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fría, parecía que estaba algo preocupado por lo que había pasado.

—Así que Chris no te preocupes entrara en tu lugar Kakuta. —musitó Akagi.

—Está bien capitán Akagi—contestó Chris.

— A ver Chris deja te quito la pañoleta de tu cabeza para curarte esa herida. —dijo Ayako.

— ¡No! –respondió Chris asustada y con sus manos tomándose la cabeza para que Ayako no le quitara la pañoleta.

Chris en ese momento no sabía qué hacer para ella terminaría todo ahí la descubrían que era mujer, su corazón latía muy fuerte no podía imaginarse que sucedería si se enteraran de su mentira, pero Brenda interviene en ese momento.

—Ayako no te preocupes yo lo curare, iremos a los vestidores.

Chris al ver a su hermana que llego en ese momento siente un gran alivio, ya que sintió que en ese momento todo acabaría para ella.

—Brenda yo los acompaño. —musitó Haruko.

—Está bien. —respondió aquella chica rubia preocupada no podía hacer nada solo aceptar que Haruko fuera con ellas.

—Ese chico es muy extraño verdad Rukawa. —acotó Ayako.

—Si, Ayako tienes razón.

Ya en los vestidores entran las chicas y Chris, ella se sienta en una de las bancas estaba preocupada porque Haruko estaba ahí con ellas y la iba a descubrir en ese momento aquella chica de ojos azules se acercó a donde estaba sentado.

—A ver Chris deja te quito esto para curarte.

— ¡Espera Haruko! —exclamó Chris.

Cuando Haruko le quita la pañoleta de la cabeza a Chris se le suelta su larga cabellera. Ella al ver esto se sorprende. — ¿Pero si eres una chica, no entiendo que pasa aquí? —se sorprendió aquella chica de ojos azules.

Brenda al ver que fueron descubiertas dejo caer el piso el botiquín de curaciones. — ¡Haruko!

Chris miro a Haruko y le dijo que la perdonara por engañarla a ella y a sus compañeros de equipo, que se disfrazo de chico para poder entrar al equipo ya que el básquet es su deporte favorito y que Brenda le había comentado que solo era de chicos y tomo la decisión de hacer eso. —Espero me comprendas y si les dices a los chicos lo entenderé. —esto último lo dijo en tono triste.

— ¡Hermana! —exclamó Brenda al ver lo que le dijo a Haruko.

—Chris no te preocupes guardare el secreto. —dijo Haruko con una sonrisa.

Chris y Brenda se sorprenden, por la actitud de Haruko hacia ellas. — ¡Haruko! En verdad eres una verdadera amiga. —musitó Chris.

—Pues creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, por eso no se preocupen y cuál es tu verdadero nombre amiga.

—Soy Kristy, y Gracias Haruko por apoyarme.

—Haruko esperamos no meterte en problemas por esto. —musitó Brenda preocupada.

—No amigas les prometo no decir nada a los chicos y a mi hermano; no se preocupen, guardare tu secreto Chris, así que vamos a la cancha a ver cómo va el partido solo queda unos minutos. Gana Shohoku 90-88, todos estaban contentos por la victoria.

— ¿Como te sientes, Chris? —acotó Rukawa.

—Bien Rukawa gracias por preguntar.

Ryota, Sakuragi y Mitsui le preguntan también de cómo se encontraba—Bien amigos.

—Chicos los quiero felicitar por el partido de hoy jugaron bien. –replicó el profesor Anzai.

—Todos en unísono. —Gracias profesor Anzai.

Después de que ganaron, Haruko invita a todos a ir a divertirse el sábado para festejar su victoria.

— ¿A donde Haruko? —preguntó Hanamichi.

— ¡Ah! van inaugurar mañana el centro de patinaje y aparte cuenta con cafetería y centro recreativo.

—Claro que si vamos, verdad chicos. —comentó Hanamichi con una gran sonrisa.

—Si vamos a divertirnos juntos. —dijo Ryota.

— ¿Esta bien?—musitó Rukawa.

—No sé si pueda ir—replicó Mitsui.

—Anda Mitsui vamos a divertirnos, también van ir las chicas Ayako, Matsui, Haruko, Fuji y mi hermana Brenda. —musitó Chris. —mirándolo pícaramente.

Esto hizo que Mitsui se sonrojara levemente al escuchar que Chris le dijo que iba ir su hermana.

—Está bien, Chris iré.

—Nos veremos allá a medio día no falten. –acoto Haruko.

— ¡Haruko! Brenda y yo no sabemos dónde queda ese lugar, no conocemos todavía por aquí. —dijo Chris.

—No te preocupes Chris, Yohei y los demás pasamos por ti a las 11:30 a.m. a tu casa.

—Los esperare pues Hanamichi.

—Entonces Fuji, Matsui y yo pasamos por ti Brenda.

—Haruko antes de ir al centro de patinaje, me acompañas a comprar unas cosas.

— ¡Claro! Brenda solo dame tu dirección para poder ir por ti a tu casa.

Todos se despiden, mientras en la casa de Chris —Que emoción Brenda vamos a salir todos juntos.

—Si hermana y lo mejor en un centro recreativo que cuenta con pista de patinaje, sabes que significa eso.

— ¡Si hermana!

—Voy a poder patinar mi deporte favorito, recordar aquellos tiempos y Seguir patinado ya que no patino desde hace meses.

—Me alegra que vuelvas a patinar de nuevo, pero lástima que Shohoku no cuente con una pista de patinaje, si tú fuiste la mejor patinadora de todas las Escuelas de Estados Unidos y campeona nacional 5 veces y sé que extrañas esos momentos pero espero que te decidas a volver a patinar.

—Si, Kristy habrá algún momento en que me decida.

—Pasando a otra cosa, Mitsui también va ir espero que algún día tu y el salgan juntos, date una oportunidad de amar. —acotó Chris.

—No se Kristy, pero lo pensare pero me conformo estar un rato a su lado.

—Vamos a descansar mañana será un día muy agitado

Continuara...

Hola PrussiaSVKD y Kraoz Lieth gracias por seguir mi ff eso me alegra mucho además tenia bastante tiempo que no actualizaba, pero a veces es que no le entiendo esto bien de cómo subir los capítulos, ya que a veces esto no salen.

Saludos a las dos y pues les dejo este capitulo espero sea de su agrado, el siguiente capitulo será: **Una Rival En El Amor Y El Deporte.**


	6. Una Rival En El Amor Y El Deporte

**Capítulo 6.-Una Rival En El Amor Y El Deporte.**

Sábado por la mañana había amanecido un día muy caluroso y bonito, en la central de Kanagawa, este día iba ser muy especial par Brenda y Kristy, ¿Por qué era la primera vez que convivirían con sus nuevos amigos?

Brenda se estaba arreglando para irse ya que dentro de unos minutos su amiga Haruko iba a pasar por ella eran las 10: 30 de la mañana.

Chris desde afuera de la habitación de su hermana le hablaba diciéndole que si ya estaba lista ya que casi era la hora que Haruko iba a pasar por ella.

– ¡Hermana puedo pasar!

–Si, Kristy.

–Brenda que bien te ves. –exclamo aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Brenda trae puesto una blusa sin mangas y una falda corta a cuadros color roja, su cabello se lo agarro con una cinta color roja haciéndose una coleta.

–Se nota que quiere llamar la atención de Mitsui. –espeto Chris.

– ¡Kristy no me digas esas cosas!–comento Brenda y poniéndose sonrojada por el comentario de su hermana.

En ese momento tocan el timbre de la puerta, y Chris se dirige abrirla.

– ¡Hola! Chris–saludo Haruko.

–Hola, Haruko pero pasa ahora viene Brenda.

En ese momento bajo aquella chica rubia corriendo de las escalones ya que no quería hacer esperar a su amiga, ella al ver solo a Haruko le pregunto por Fuji y Matsui se le hizo extraño no verlas con ella.

– Después nos alcanzan allá. –respondió Haruko con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas van de compras y se divierten, visitan algunos lugares antes de ir a la pista de patinaje a Brenda se le hacía todo fascinante en Japón; ya que tenía Poco tiempo de estar viviendo ahí.

Para ella conocer bien aquel país necesitaba tiempo ya que los pocos lugares donde la llevo su amiga se le hacía todo fascinante.

–Haruko esto es muy hermoso. –exclamo aquella chica de ojos verdes.

–Y eso que nos has visto todo, pero en otra ocasión Brenda te llevare a conocer otros lugares que te fascinaran.

–Pues me encantaría amiga ya que por el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí solo conozco el camino de la casa a la escuela y estos lugares que me has mostrado. –musito Brenda.

Las dos chicas iban rumbo al lugar donde se había quedado de ver todos, y él en camino se encuentran a Fuji y Matsui.

– ¡Hola! Brenda y Haruko–saludaron Fuji y Matsui en unísono.

Al igual aquellas dos chicas contestaron el saludo de sus amigas y las cuatro se dirigen al lugar acordado, pero al llegar se sorprenden ya que había mucha gente en ese lugar.

– ¡Miren hay mucha gente nunca me imagine que estuviera así! – dijo Matsui.

– Espero que alcancemos lugar. – musito Brenda.

Entran y todo estaba muy bonito a lado izquierdo estaba la cafetería, al lado derecho daba hacia la pista de hielo al frente había una fuente muy grande rodeada de flores, de muchos colores al fondo estaba las puertas a las entradas de los gimnasios de Básquet, tenis bueno de todo y contaba con un jardín muy grande.

– Esto es muy hermoso no había visto algo así. – comento aquella chica de ojos verdes.

– Tienes razón Brenda. – dijo Fuji.

– ¡Vamos chicas! – acoto Brenda.

– Han mejorado aquí, solo era la pista de patinaje lo remodelaron todo. – replico Haruko.

– ¡Ya conocías aquí Haruko!

– Si Brenda hace tiempo el dueño de aquí cerró por que su única hija murió en un accidente y decidió cerrar por un tiempo.

– Vamos chicas hay que no hablar de cosas tristes. – musito Fuji.

Buscan un lugar donde sentarse, y se sientan cerca donde estaba la pista de hielo.

– ¡Miren ahí estará bien! – comento Matsui.

Pero Brenda al ver aquella pista de hielo se emociona tanto que no quiso esperarse más y les dijo a las chicas que volvería dentro de un momento.

– Brenda a dónde vas. – Fuji le gritaba pero no recibió respuesta de aquella chica rubia que se perdió entre la genta que pasaba por ese lugar.

Después de unos segundos Brenda pasa con unos patines que las chicas al verla se sorprenden.

– Brenda sabes patinar. –expreso Haruko.

– Si, patinare un rato mientras vienen los chicos.

Ella entra a la pista empieza a patinar Haruko, Matsui y Fuji; se sorprenden al verla no eran las únicas la gente que estaba presente también la miraban sus movimientos eran excelentes.

Hacia lo que ella sabía hacer sus movimientos eran tan elegantes, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa ya que tenía tiempo que no patinaba lo disfrutaba era lo que le gustaba, se entregaba totalmente en lo que hacía.

La gente que estaba en la pista de hielo dejo de patinar por ver la presentación de aquella chica, las personas del lugar aplaudieron, esto hizo que Brenda saliera de su concentración cada vez que ella patinaba se encerraba en su mundo, se escuchaba murmullos de que era buena patinando dejo de patinar y miro como aquellas personas seguían aplaudiéndole se sonroja y les da las gracias.

Al salir de la pista se topa con una chica que la avienta, haciendo que Brenda cayera de golpe al piso.

– ¡Oyes que te pasa!, fíjate por donde caminas. – musito Brenda molesta aun tirada en el piso, se levanto y sin dejar de mirar aquellas chica que no recibió una disculpa parte de ella. –Te estoy hablando a caso no oyes. –pregunto Brenda aun más molesta.

– Si te escuche ¿Qué escandalosa eres? –Dijo aquella chica de ojos color marrón y cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, miro a Brenda de arriba abajo – ¡Te crees! Muy lista verdad. –dijo aquella chica.

Las amigas de ella molestan a Brenda y se burlan, una ellas se acercan y le dice. –No creo que sea mejor que…–En eso es interrumpida por Haruko.

– ¿Qué pasa Brenda?

Aquella chica de ojos color marrón se acerco a Brenda y le dijo. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión, ellas y sus amigas se van burlando.

– Nada Haruko, es que esas chicas, me estaban molestando, tu las conoces.

– Si, ellas son de la Preparatoria Kainan, son del equipo de patinaje, la chica que te molesto es Campeona Nacional de Kanagawa– acoto Haruko.

– Así que está en el equipo de patinaje. – replico Brenda cruzándose de brazos.

Matsui y Fuji se acercan a ellas y le preguntaron que si se encontraba bien.

–Sí, estoy bien. –contesto con una sonrisa a sus amigas.

– Brenda patinas muy bien, eres genial.

– Fuji tiene razón te entregas totalmente.-dijo Matsui.

– Gracias chicas yo pertenecí al equipo de patinaje en USA.

– Por qué no, nos dijiste que patinabas amiga y yo solo pensé que te gustaba el Básquet. – exclamo Haruko.

– Pues me gustan los dos deportes. – respondió Brenda.

Mientras las chicas de Kainan estaban en la pista de patinaje, volteaban a verlas y se burlaban de ellas, cada vez que podían.

– Que traen esas chicas ya me tienen harta. – acoto Brenda.

– Tranquila Brenda hay que ignorarlas.

– Haruko como se llama esa chica. – pregunto Brenda, interesada en saber ¿quién era aquella chica?

– Es Lin está en 2do año. – contesto Haruko.

– Todas son unas engreídas se creen mucho. –replico Fuji en un tono molesto.

Lin era una chica alta, delgada. Ojos color marrón y cabello hasta los hombros y también muy bonita.

– Bueno vamos a sentarnos y no vamos hacerles caso. – acoto Haruko.

En eso llegan Ayako y Ryota miraban a todos lados haber donde miraban a sus amigos ya que había mucha gente.

– ¡Miren ahí vienen Ryota y Ayako! – comento Fuji.

Brenda se levanta de donde estaba y les gritaba a Ayako y Ryota para que las vieran donde estaban, ambos chicos se dirigieron donde estaban las chicas.

– ¡Hola! Chicas ya estamos aquí este lugar es increíble. – dijo Ayako sorprendida al ver el lugar.

– Tienes razón Ayako, el señor Miyazaki al fin decidió abrir su negocio y remodelo todo. – contesto Ryota.

– Ya veo también conocían ustedes este lugar chicos.

– Claro, Brenda siempre veníamos a este lugar verdad Ryota. –expreso Ayako con una sonrisa.

– Si, pasando a otra cosa no han llegado los demás porque que se tardaran tanto.

– No, se Ryota si les dije muy claro que temprano – musito Haruko.

Ayako miro a su alrededor ya que la pista de patinaje que ella había conocido tiempo atrás no era la misma ya el señor Miyazaki había remodelado todo, ahora había gimnasio de diferentes deportes, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la pista y miro aquella chica y se sorprendió.

– ¡No pude ser ahí está esa chica!

– ¿Que pasa Ayako? –espeto Ryota.

– ¡Mira quien está allá! –aquella chica de cabello rizado apunto hacia la pista de hielo.

– ¡Es Lin! – musito Ryota.

En ese momento Lin y sus Amigas estaban patinando, aquella chica de ojos color marrón miro hacia donde estaba Haruko se sorprendió al ver ahí a Ayako se detuvo por un momento y se dirigió al ventanal y le gritaba aquella chica de cabello rizado.

– ¡Hola! Ayako. – Aquella chica la saluda desde la pista. – y sonreía con ella.

– No puede ser viene para acá. – Ayako solo pone su mano en la frente.

– ¿La conoces Ayako? – comento Brenda sorprendida.

– Pues si estuvo conmigo en la secundaria pero es una niña muy insoportable.

Se acerca Lin adonde estaban ellos. – Así que aquí se están reuniendo los de Shohoku interesante.

– ¡Hola! Ryota como estas me enterado que les ha ido bien es sus partidos pero saben Kainan va a ganar así que dense por vencidos. – dijo aquella chica cruzándose de brazos.

– No, Lin vamos a ganar. – acoto Ryota.

– ¡Basta! Lin solo vienes a molestar. – Ayako dijo molesta ante esta situación.

– Esta bien Ayako, no te molestes solo era broma. –Contesto con una sonrisa –Me supongo que vendrán los demás.

– Ya se, a quien buscas, el también va a venir, pero déjalo él nunca te hará caso, cuando vas a entender.

– Y eso que, nunca me daré por vencida. –musito aquella chica un poco seria con Ayako.

– ¿Por quién preguntara? – pensó para sí misma Brenda no se queda con la duda y le pregunta a Fuji.

– Es que ella quiere andar con Mitsui pero por lo que he sabido él no le hace caso. – contesto Fuji.

Brenda al escuchar esto se pone triste. – Ella es muy bonita, ¿ Pero por qué Mitsui, no le hace caso?

– Lin vete. – acoto Haruko en tono molesto.

– Haruko que irrespetuosa eres, creo que todos lo de Shohoku son así. – Ella en eso miro aquella chica rubia que estaba sentada a un lado de Fuji– ¿Pero mira aquí está también la estrella de patinaje de hace rato?, causaste de tanto alboroto en este lugar por la forma en que patinas, no creo que seas mejor que yo eres una perdedora. –Esto lo dijo Lin en tono de sarcasmo y burlándose.

Brenda no podía soportar las cosas que le decía aquella chica ya que cada palabra que decía burlaba de ella y de sus amigos al decir que eran perdedores y que Kainan era mejor que Shohoku.

Aquella chica rubia empuño sus manos, ella no le gustaba la clase de personas que se burlaran de los demás.

Lin se dio cuenta que estaba molesta aquella joven por las cosas que decía– ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te enojaste perdedora. –musito Lin burlándose de ella.

– ¡Cállate Lin deja en paz a Brenda! –expreso Ayako muy molesto con ella ya que la concia muy bien que era una chica bastante déspota y gustaba de molestar a los demás.

– ¡Ayako! Acaso esta chica no puede defenderse sola necesita que la defiendan.

En eso Brenda se levanto de su asiento y miro a Lin a los ojos. –Mira patinadora de quinta ya acabaste de insultarme y de hablar de mis amigos. –contesto aquella chica rubia molesta.

Los chicos no podían creer que su amiga le haya dicho de cosas a Lin y mas insultarla de esa manera – ¡Brenda! –dijeron en unisón los cinco.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste? –contesto aquella chica de ojos color marrón enojada.

–Ya no vuelvo a repetir lo que dije. –Exclamo Brenda–vete sabiendo de una vez Shohoku es un equipo muy fuerte no importa que tu escuela lleve tanto tiempo ganando.

–Vaya hasta contestona me saliste pues que te parece si tu y yo competimos dentro de tres semanas no sé si te fijaste que en la entrada había una convocatoria sobre la competencia de patinaje. –espeto aquella chica de ojos marrón en tono burlesco.

– Es que yo– acoto Brenda bajando la mirada y sin mirar a Lin.

– ¿A caso tienes miedo? De una patinadora de quinta como me dijiste.–corroboró Lin.

Brenda no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ya que en realidad ella ya tenía tiempo que no patinaba.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– No tengo miedo Lin, acepto y me inscribiré en la competencia. –contesto Brenda muy decidida y firmemente.

– Está bien eso me gusta, pues espero verte en la competencia Brenda. –dijo Lin. –aquella chica se retiro de ahí burlándose.

– ¡Brenda! pero que estás haciendo, ella es campeona nacional. – exclamo Ayako.

– No importa Ayako, además quiero pedirles un favor no le digan a Chris de esto.

–No te preocupes no diremos nada verdad chicas. –replico Ryota.

Las cuatro chicas asentaron positivamente con la cabeza, que el hermano de ella no se iba enterar de lo sucedido.

–Gracias amigos. –respondió Brenda con una sonrisa.

– ¿Brenda estás segura de lo que vas hacer? –expreso Ayako.

–Si, Ayako pero no me daré por vencida y no me va intimidar que sea campeona nacional de Kanagawa.

–Pues cuenta con nuestro apoyo amiga–dijo aquella chica de cabello rizado. –A todo esto estos chicos se están tardando mucho.

–Tienes razón Ayako –musito Ryota cruzándose de brazos.

Después de unos largos minutos llegaron los chico y se dirigieron donde estaban los demás, Brenda se pone nerviosa al ver aquel chico de ojos azules su corazón latía fuera de lo normal.

– ¡Hola! a todos disculpe la tardanza. –saludo Hanamichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Ya era hora. –-Sonrió Haruko al ver que llegaron.

–Este lugar es muy grande, no lo había visto antes. –dijo aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fría.

–Pues como Zorro si siempre que pasas por aquí en tu bicicleta pasas dormido.

– ¡Cállate torpe!

– ¿Quieres pelear?

–Tranquilos Hanamichi y Rukawa ya siéntense venimos a divertirnos. –Ayako miro a los dos y les guiño un ojo.

Los chicos se acomodan y Mitsui se sentó a un lado de Brenda.

– ¡Hola! Mit...sui…–-Saludo Brenda y sonrojándose a la vez.

–Que te dije Brenda que podías llamarme por mi nombre Hisashi.

–Está bien Hisashi. –contesto tímidamente.

–Así está mucho mejor. – y el sonríe.

Chris miro a su hermana y Mitsui sonrió al verlos juntos más que nada quería que su hermana empezara a salir con chicos y cambiara su actitud de que siempre decía que jamás se iba a volver a enamorar tenía una esperanza que aquel chico la hiciera pensar diferente sobre amar.

En eso Hanamichi le dice a Haruko que si tenían mucho tiempo esperándolos –Más o menos Sakuragi hasta pensamos que a lo mejor ya ni venían. –acoto Haruko.

–Pues aquí estamos tarde pero llegamos. –respondió Yohei.

– Buenos días jóvenes que van a pedir. –pregunto un mesero del lugar.

–Buenos días nos pues puede traer unas hamburguesas y malteadas para todos por favor. –-replico Haruko amablemente hacia el mesero.

–Está bien señorita, ahora mismo les traigo su orden.

–Este lugar es maravilloso, hay mucha gente–dijo contento Chris al ver ese panorama.

–Sí, es cierto Chris. –respondió Rukawa.

– ¿Quien sabe patinar? –-pregunto Hanamichi.

Todos dijeron que no sabían patinar menos Okuss y Takamiya que ellos si sabían patinar un poco.

–A poco ustedes si saben, haber si es cierto pasen a patinar. –exclamo Noma incrédulo de lo que decían sus amigos.

–No les creo nada – Yohei se ríe.

–Solo son unos habladores ya me imagino a Takamiya patinado tan gordo que esta solo rebotaría si se cayera. –Hanamichi se ríe de Takamiya.

–Hanamichi quieres pelear. –contesto Takamiya molesto.

Los demás se ríen de ellos ya que siempre por cualquier cosa, se molestaban y querían golpearse.

–Hanamichi que ocurrente eres, creo que él es un buen patinador. –Brenda defiende a Takamiya.

–Gracias Brenda, ya ven hay alguien aquí que cree en mi.

– Que gracioso el gordo patinando y su vestimenta de patinador ya me lo imagino–dijo Hanamichi molestando a Takamiya y riéndose de él a no más poder.

Todos se imagina a Takamiya en esos trajes que usan los patinadores y se burlan.

–Te verías genial Takamiya. –reafirmo Chris.

–Ya veo que los únicos amigos que tengo son Chris y Brenda. –expreso Takamiya cruzándose de brazos.

–No te creas solo es broma amigo. –exclamo Hanamichi.

Mientras están discutiendo sobre ese tema, en ese momento se acercan tres chicos a la mesa de ellos, interrumpiendo la plática.

–Disculpen ustedes son integrantes del equipo de Shohoku. –pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos color cafés.

–Hemos vistos sus partidos. –-dijo el 2do chico emocionado.

–Todos son geniales. –acoto el tercer chico que también venía con ellos.

–Sí, somos del club de básquet. –respondió Hanamichi

Uno de los chicos no pudo evitar ver aquella chica rubia. –Pero miren amigos que linda chica es más hermosa de cercas, ella era la que estaba patinando hace rato–Aquel chico la tomo de la mano– ¡Oyes linda te gustaría salir conmigo!

–Espera yo...yo…–contesto Brenda sonrojada al ver que aquel chico la tenía tomada de la mano.  
–Oyes cállate, que no ves que esta con su novio y se molestara. –espeto el segundo chico viendo que su amigo estaba molestando aquella chica rubia.

Chris y los demás se sorprenden al ver que aquel chico estaba cortejando a Brenda, además también miraron a Mitsui y Brenda ambos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo.

–Esperen ustedes están equivocados–dijeron en unisón Brenda y Mitsui–Pero son interrumpidos por uno de los chicos que se habían acercado a ellos.

–Discúlpame Mitsui no sabía que tu y ella eran novios. –dijo el primer chico apenado por lo sucedido.

–Tu algún día nos vas a meter en problemas, Kazuo. –-replico el tercer chico. – ¡vámonos!

Aquellos tres chicos se retiran de ahí, Brenda y Mitsui aun estaban sonrojados por aquel comentario de esos chicos.

En eso llego Lin. – ¡Rukawa! ¿Como estas tanto tiempo sin vernos? –ella le pone la mano en el hombro.

Aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fría la mira sin contestarle la pregunta que le hizo, Chris se sorprendió al ver como es chica tenía su mano en el hombro de Rukawa.

– ¡Oyes! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Chris molesto.

–Pero mira que tenemos aquí, ¿por qué te molestas niñito? –Lin le contesto con tono de sarcasmo.

–No soy ningún niñito me llamo Chris, eres una chica muy atrevida.

–Ahora que quieres Lin. –- expreso Haruko.

–Solo vengo a ver a Mitsui, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas. –-Lin se dirigió a él.

Mitsui se levanto y le pregunto qué quería, Lin sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza sobre él y lo besa, sorpresivamente.

Todos los chicos al ver esta escena se sorprenden no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Lin se fijo que Brenda los miro y que la mirada de aquella chica de ojos color verde había cambiado por completo. En ese momento aquella chica de ojos color marrón se da cuenta que a Brenda le gusta Mitsui– Así que esta engreída quiere a mi Mitsui pero no lo voy a permitir–pensó Lin para sí misma.

Aquel chico de ojos azules reacciono rápidamente y se zafo de ella. – ¿Qué te pasa Lin? –exclamo Mitsui molesto ante lo que había pasado.

–Calmado Mitsui a caso no te gusto solo quería robarte un beso. –Musito aquella chica mordiéndose su labio y sin dejar de mirar aquel chico que ella siempre a amado.

En ese momento le hablaban aquella chica– ¡Lin que estás haciendo aquí! No se supone que ibas estar practicando en la escuela.

– ¡Hermano! Es que las chicas y yo decidimos venir a practicar aquí, pero ya me voy después nos vemos Mitsui me dio gusto verte de nuevo–Ella se dirige a Brenda y le dice que no se le olvide el trato que hicieron.

–Disculpa a mi hermana Mitsui, es una chica muy caprichosa. –acoto Maki avergonzado por lo que había pasado ya que él se dio cuenta de todo.

–No hay problema Maki. –comento Mitsui.

–Sabes Mitsui no permitiré que te quedes con ella. –se escucho una voz algo molesto.

Mitsui miro a Kyota era el que había dicho eso, al igual los chicos se le quedan viendo por lo que dijo. Pero en ese momento es interrumpido Kyota.

– ¡Que tonterías dices Kyota! –musito Maki.

–Disculpe capitán Maki. –respondió Kyota. –sonrojándose.

–Nos vemos y diviértanse. –dijo Maki a todos los chicos de Shohoku.

–No puede ser, Lin quiere andar con Mitsui es muy bonita y popular entre los chicos ella y el harían bonita pareja me duele aceptarlo pero son así las cosas como creí que él no tenía alguien que lo quiere–se preguntaba para sí misma Brenda.

– ¿Que tienes Brenda?–pregunto Ayako al ver a Brenda distraída.

–Nada no me hagan caso–contesto ella con un tono algo triste.

–Está segura Brenda. –-Mitsui la mira algo desconcertada.

–Si Hisashi, estoy bien.

–Rukawa conoces a Lin Maki. –pregunto Chris.

–No, es la segunda vez que la veo. –respondió Rukawa. –como siempre muy serio.

–Pues no te creemos zorro dormilón, parece que esa chica te conoce muy bien–replico Hanamichi.

–No escuchas torpe que no la conozco.

–Mmmh, si tú dices. –expreso aquel chico pelirrojo y cruzándose de brazos.

–Vaya Mitsui no, nos habías dicho que estabas saliendo con Lin Maki, cuéntanos. –pregunto Ryota interesado en saber.

–No, puedo creer Mitsui que al fin aceptaste a esa chica. –musito Ayako.

–Que tonterías están diciendo ella y yo no somos novios.

Hanamichi miro a su amiga Brenda que estaba muy seria por todo lo que había pasado en ese momento. –A caso este torpe de Mitsui no se da cuenta que Brenda siente algo por él.

–Chicos, chicos hay que olvidar todo esto venimos a divertirnos o no, así que vamos cambiando de tema. –sugirió aquel chico moreno. –Chris cuéntanos algo de ti, que te gusta hacer.

–Bueno como les dije antes estaba en el equipo de Básquet, también se patinar. Brenda y yo patinamos desde que teníamos 4 años, pero yo me incline más por el básquet.

Es mi pasión, me gusta divertirme mucho y pasar mucho tiempo con mis amigos y ya saben si necesitan ayudan pueden contar conmigo. –dijo Chris contento.

Continuara...


	7. Un Día Juntos

**Capítulo 7.-Un Día Juntos**

–Lo tendremos en cuenta Chris –musito Takamiya.

–Chris tienes novia. –-pregunto Yohei.

– ¡Yo es...te! Pues – Chris no sabía que decir en ese momento nunca se imagino que los chicos le fueran a preguntar eso.

–Al parecer si, te pusiste nervioso haber cuéntanos –replico Mitsui.

–Que vas hacer Kristy–pensó Brenda para sí misma preocupada.

–Sí y no–acoto Chris tocándose la cabeza y sonriendo pero de nervios.

– ¿Como esta eso que si y no? –exclamo Haruko.

–Pues está en Estados Unidos y no rompí con ella.

–Entonces sigue siendo tu novia. –-musito Hanamichi sonriendo.

– ¿Como se llama?–pregunto Noma.

–Pues – Quedo un momento en silencio– Ahora que hago tendré que inventar un nombre, no sabiendo que es novio el que deje allá ni siquiera rompí mi compromiso con él, ni Brenda y Papá lo saben. –pensó Kristy para sí misma

–Chris que te pasa te hablan los muchachos–dijo Ryota.

– Kristy en que lió te metiste solo hubieras dicho que no, tengo qué hacer algo si no ella misma se echara de cabeza–se dijo a sí misma Brenda. – Se llama Andrea.

– ¡Andrea! –dijo Chris.

–¿Oyes Chris que te pasa tan pronto te olvidaste de ella? –-acoto Hanamichi riéndose.

– ¡No! –contesto sonriendo. –Olvidarme de ella–No puede ser en que problemas me meto, si no fuera por Brenda.

–Haber si algún día nos enseñas una fotografía de ella. –comento Okuss interesado en conocerla.

–Chicos, chicos ya dejen al pobre de Chris no le estén haciendo tanta pregunta.- –espeto Ayako defendiendo a Chris ya que los demás le hacían muchas preguntas.

– ¡Ayako! –dijo Chris tomando un respiro.

–Tranquilo Chris yo te defiendo de estos chicos tan preguntones. –-respondió Ayako guiñándole el ojo.

Después de un rato de que comieron platicaron y reían de sus cosas de lo que hacían y les gustaba hacer Mitsui le dice a Brenda que lo acompañe.

–A donde Hisashi. –musito Brenda nervosa.

Hisashi la toma de la mano– Ven sígueme ahora volvemos chicos. –Brenda se sonroja al ver que Mitsui la lleva de la mano.

–Diviértanse. – Grito Hanamichi –Ojala Mitsui se decida a decirle a Brenda lo que siente por ella. –-pensó para sí mismo Hanamichi.

Haruko ve algo extraño a Sakuragi –- ¿qué te pasa?

–Nada Haruko.

–Que bien estaría que Mitsui y Brenda se hicieran novios, no creen chicos.

–Tienes razón Ayako viéndolos a los dos juntos hacen muy bonita pareja–contesto Ryota.

–-Pues para mi seria genial, esperemos a ver qué pasa entre ellos–dijo Chris.–Espero que Mitsui sea el chico que le ayude a mi hermana salir de esa tristeza que ha tenido desde hace tiempo, no sé qué paso realmente con ella y…–pensó Chris para sí misma.

En eso la interrumpe Yohei y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Si ¿qué pasa? Yohei.

–Estas muy distraído, Chris que te ha parecido Japón.

–Es un país muy bonito aunque no conozco mucho lo poco que he visto es maravilloso. –-musito Chris.

–Que te parece si un día salimos a visitar algunos lugares. –-dijo alegremente Noma.

–Estaría bien chicos seria genial.

–No puede ser Mitsui y Brenda se fueron juntos–pensaba en ese momento Rukawa para sí mismo.

Chris mira a Rukawa que miraba hacia donde se habían ido Brenda y Mitsui. –No puede ser el aun se interesa en Brenda creo que he perdido ante mi propia hermana–se decía a si misma Kristy.

Ella se le queda viendo a Rukawa y el a su vez sin pensarlo voltea con ella y los dos se miran a los ojos los dos se sonrojan al mismo tiempo, pero el aun no entendía porque ese chico lo hacía sentir algo extraño.

Mientras Mitsui y Brenda van caminando en silencio, el aun la tenía tomada de la mano ella iba al paso de él, Brenda es la que rompe el silencio.

– ¿A dónde me llevas Hisashi? –pregunto Brenda.

–Brenda yo quería estar a solas contigo. –contesto él un poco nervioso.

–Hisashi para ser sincera yo también estaba esperando este momento. –-respondió Brenda nerviosa y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Brenda! Yo quería decirte desde el, primer día que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti, para ser sincero no me animaba hablarte–acoto Mitsui nervioso al decirle eso y sonrojándose levemente ya que aquel chico de ojos azules la miro a los ojos.

–Yo pensé que no te simpatizaba– dijo aquella chica de ojos verdes sin dejar de mirar aquel chico.

Mitsui se acerca más a ella quedando frente a frente. –¿Cómo crees eso si tú me simpatizas me gustas mucho?

Los dos se mira a los ojos, el corazón de ella latía a mil por hora. –-¿Que es esta sensación no quiero cometer el mismo error que antes? –Se repetía una y otra vez Brenda para sí misma.

Pero aquella chica de ojos verdes nunca se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder en ese momento Mitsui la beso sorpresivamente, Brenda quedo inmóvil por un momento cerro sus ojos y le correspondió aquel beso que le dio, sintió aquellos labios cálidos de él sobre los de ella que se dejo llevar por el momento, pero Brenda reacciona repentinamente se zafo violentamente y se va corriendo dejando a Mitsui desconcertado.

– ¡Brenda! espera–Mitsui le gritaba.

Ella se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás y sin escuchar aquel chico que le hablaba se perdió entre todo la gente que había ahí.

Mitsui la perdió de vista– ¡Rayos! –expreso aquel chico de ojos azules. –Ahora ella me odiara.

–Perdóname Hisashi–pensó para sí misma Brenda– sin dejar de correr.

Ella se detiene donde estaba la fuente era muy grande estaba en medio de ese lugar alrededor de esta estaban unas bancas, Brenda se sentó estaba triste por lo sucedido.

Mitsui preocupado porque no la encontraba ya que había mucha gente y no la podía ver en ningún lado– ¿A dónde habrá ido Brenda? –Espetó Mitsui– estaba distraído que no escucho que le hablaban.

– ¿Qué te pasa Mitsui?

–No, es nada Lin.

Lin aprovecho en ese momento y lo tomo de la manos– ¡Que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta tu y yo solos! –expreso aquella chica con una sonrisa.

–Lo siento Lin, no puedo este no es el momento.

– ¿Cómo que no es el momento? –ella miro que el miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien.

–A quien buscas Mitsui.

–Ando buscando a Brenda, estaba conmigo y solo se fue.

– A sí que estaba con ella que coraje me da–pensó Lin para sí misma

En eso instante llegan las amigas de Lin.

–Lin vamos ya es tarde–replico Yumi.

–Mitsui luego nos vemos espero encuentres a tu amiga Brenda–dijo sonriendo Lin.

–Nos vemos Lin. –contesto el sin ni siquiera verla.

–Mitsui andas buscando a Brenda. –-pregunto Yumi.

–Sí, pero con tanta gente aquí no la encuentro.

–Pues acabo de verla precisamente ahorita que venía para acá–musito Yumi.

– ¿Dime donde Yumi?

–Está allá por la fuente Mitsui.

–Gracias Yumi –El se va corriendo al lugar donde le indico aquella chica.

– ¡Espera Mitsui!-Lin le hablaba en ese momento pero él no le hizo caso escucho, esto le molesto a ella y se desquito con Yumi–¿ porque le dijiste donde estaba Brenda? Estas con ella o conmigo –musito muy molesta con aquella chica.

–Lin el se miraba algo preocupado. –exclamo Yumi.

Lin aun molesta con ella –Ahora vuelvo Yumi tu y las chicas espérenme allá afuera.

Brenda sentada en unas de las bancas que estaban cerca de la fuente. –No puede ser el no tiene la culpa, tengo miedo de volverme a equivocar, pero para ser sincera su beso me gusto.

En ese momento le hablan y ella voltea era Mitsui.

–Discúlpame Brenda no quise hacerte sentir mal. –-acoto Mitsui apenado por lo que había pasado.

–No Hisashi la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo contigo.

– ¿Porque tu Brenda? –se sorprendió Mitsui.

Ella se dirige hacia él y lo abraza. –Perdóname por haber salido así corriendo. –-replico Brenda–el también la abraza.

–Déjame quedarme un momento así a tu lado Hisashi. –-acoto Brenda–Su pecho están cálido, me siento a gusto a su lado–pensó Brenda para sí misma.

Mitsui sonrojado al tenerla tan cerca de él–No sé qué te pase, no te tristeza en tu mirada Brenda pero yo te protegeré–pensó para sí mismo.

Ellos no se dan cuenta que una persona los miraba desde lo lejos –Esto no se va a quedar así, no le dejare el camino libre a Brenda, no puede ser que de buenas a primeras venga esta desconocida y me quite a Mitsui, tan pronto el se ha olvidado a esa chica. –exclamo Lin molesta al ver aquella escena.

Brenda y Mitsui se separan, él le pide disculpas nuevamente por su atrevimiento.

–No te preocupes. –Ella lo toma de la mano y sonríe. –- Ven vamos con los demás. –musito Brenda.

–Brenda te invito a salir el lunes después de clases.

–Si Hisashi si acepto con gusto tu invitación.

Después de un buen rato Mitsui y Brenda llegan con los demás chicos.

– ¿Donde andaban? –pregunto Chris.

–Por ahí hermano. –-contesto Brenda con una gran sonrisa.

–Donde andaban Mitsuito –dijo Hanamichi en tono de molestar a su amigo.

– ¿Que no me digas así torpe?

–Pero no te enojes. – solo sonrío Hanamichi con su típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

–Cálmense chicos–Los tranquilizo Ryota.

–Pues ya es hora de irnos–musito Ayako.

Salen todos de ahí, ese día se habían divertidos fue un maravilloso para Brenda y Chris convivir con sus nuevos amigos.

–Me divertí mucho al estar con ustedes–exclamo Chris.

–Haber si planeamos otra salida otra vez–acoto Yohei.

–Opino al igual que Yohei. –contesto Fuji apoyando la propuesta de él.

–Pues después nos pondríamos de acuerdo ya que los muchachos tendrán un duro entrenamiento ya que pronto jugaran contra Kainan. –musito Haruko.

–Tienes razón Haruko ya veremos eso. –-respondió Ayako.

–Entonces nos vemos el lunes. – Se despiden Brenda y Chris de los demás.

Todos se despiden retirándose de ese lugar, ya en casa de los Smith.

–Hermana platícame todo con detalles que pasó entre tú y Mitsui. –pregunto interesada Kristy.

–El me beso Kristy.

– ¡Que dices! ¿Luego que paso Brenda?

–Pues salí corriendo.

–Que hiciste que Brenda ¿Por qué?

–Para ser sincera tuve miedo, en ese momento pero su beso fue sincero. –Ella suspira y poso sus dedos en sus labios.

–Que te dijo cuando te fuiste. –espeto Chris quería saber todo con detalles.

–Fue a buscarme y me pidió una disculpa, pero yo le dije que yo era la del problema y no el, sabes me invito a salir el Lunes Kristy.

–Bien por ti hermana.

–Oyes Kristy que ha pasado entre tú y Rukawa.

–Pues como te dije solo me habla lo más indispensable.

–Es mejor que les digas la verdad hermana antes que esto se complique más.

–Se los diré después del partido a él y a los demás, te lo prometo hermana.

Continuara.


	8. Mi Primer Cita Con Mitsui

**Capítulo 8.-Mi Primer Cita Con Mitsui.**

Lunes por la mañana amaneció un día caluroso en la central de Kanagawa iban los alumnos llegando a la preparatoria Shohoku como era de costumbre empezando otra semana más de clases.

En el salón de Brenda ella estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana y suspirando ese día para ella iba hacer especial ya que era su primera cita con aquel chico de ojos azules a la vez estaba contenta y nerviosa.

Haruko se da cuenta que su amiga esta distraída — ¿Brenda que te pasa hoy te ves muy alegre?

—Pues que crees, Hisashi me invito a salir hoy después de la práctica—respondió Brenda con una gran sonrisa.

—Que bien Brenda me alegro por ti. —En eso llegan Fuji y Matsui saludan a Haruko y Brenda.

— ¡Oyes Brenda alcanzamos a oír que vas a salir con Mitsui! —musitó Fuji.

—Sí, chicas.

—Pero Brenda dijiste que ibas a empezar practicar desde hoy no me digas que se te olvido.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó Brenda.

—Pues yo que tu mejor saldría con Mitsui al fin y al cabo tienes tiempo para entrenar—acotó Haruko.

—Tienes razón Haruko cuál es la prisa—respondió Brenda con una sonrisa

Pasa el día muy pronto, y más pera Brenda ya que estaba esperando la hora para salir con Mitsui contaba las horas y los minutos quería estar con él.

Los chicos tuvieron su entrenamiento como de costumbre y como siempre Akagi regañando a Hanamichi por no poner atención.

—Sakuragi cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te quedes bastante tiempo con el balón—replicaba el capitán Akagi

— ¿Gori porque siempre me regañas a mí? —decía aquel pelirrojo con ojos llenos de lágrimas. –como siempre exagerando este chico.

—Debes concentrarte en lo que haces Hanamichi. —musitó Ayako la manager del equipo.

—Hanamichi, Ayako tiene razón no te des por vencido. —acotó Chris apoyando a Ayako.

—Gracias Chris. —contestó Hanamichi.

Mitsui, Ryota y Rukawa al mismo tiempo— Que torpe nunca entiende.

— ¡Que dicen, torpes!

—Muy bien muchachos es todo por hoy mañana seguiremos entrando. —dijo el profesor Anzai con una gran sonrisa.

—Haruko estoy nerviosa espero no arruinar esta cita.

—Tu tranquila Brenda vas a ver que te va ir bien. —espetó Haruko tomando el hombro a Brenda.

— ¡Oyes Brenda así que va a salir con Mitsui!

—Si, Takamiya.

En eso se acerca Mitsui donde estaba Brenda con los amigos de Hanamichi y las chicas. —Brenda espérame un momento ahora vuelvo.

—Si te esperare allá afuera nos vemos.

En eso se acerco Chris a ella y le dice a su hermana le desea suerte en su cita. —Nos vemos pues le diré a papá que llegaras tarde.

—Si hermano.

—Brenda puedes venir conmigo un momento.

—Claro Hanamichi.

Salieron ambos del gimnasio—Brenda te deseo suerte y animo amiga.

—Gracias Hanamichi la necesitare, aunque no puedo negar amigo que estoy muy nerviosa espero no decepcionar a Hisashi.

—Se que te irá bien y como te dije suerte.

En ese momento de acercan Haruko y los demás se acercan a ellos y se despiden de Brenda y Hanamichi. —Nos vemos mañana. —dijeron todos en unísono.

—Hasta luego chicos—se despide Brenda de ellos.

—Te quedas Hanamichi–.-pregunto Yohei.

—No espérenme, nos veremos mañana Brenda.

—Está bien Hanamichi.

Ellos se retiran, Brenda queda sola mientras esperaba a Mitsui que saliera de los vestidores, ella estaba recargada en la pared en ese instante le hablan al mirar quien era se sorprendió.

— ¡Ru…ka…wa!

El se acerca a ella quedando frente a frente, Brenda se puso nerviosa ya que aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fría la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Podemos platicar un momento.

—Claro Rukawa. —contestó ella con una sonrisa

—Tú y Mitsui son novios. —El se sonroja al preguntarle eso a Brenda ya que eso no era característico de aquel chico de ojos azules.

Brenda se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo — ¿Por qué Rukawa me preguntas eso? —en si ella no sabía a donde quería llegar el con esa pregunta.

—Es que desde el día que salimos todos juntos tu y él se fueron solos a otra parte.

—No, Rukawa el y yo no somos novios solo somos amigos nada más. —dijo aquella chica rubia sonrojándose levemente.

—Brenda esto que te voy a decir nunca se lo había dicho a ninguna chica y espero no te molestes, es que tú me gusta desde el primer día que te vi, me agrada de ti tu sencillez, eres simpática, alegre, gentil con los demás para mi eres la chica perfecta—dijo aquel chico de ojos azules y mirada fría.

En ese momento Brenda el verlo a los ojos su mirada era diferente a otra ocasiones, acaso era otra de su personalidad que no se la había demostrado a nadie.

Brenda no podía cree lo que estaba escuchando y se sonroja—Ahora que hago a mí me gusta Mitsui y no puedo dar falsas esperanza a Rukawa es un chico lindo, a parte le gusta a mi hermana—pensó Brenda para sí misma.

—Rukawa yo…no soy tan perfecta tengo defectos como cualquier chica pe…ro quiero decirte que a mí me gusta otra persona. —Esto lo dijo aquella chica de ojos verdes.

—Entonces te refieres a Mitsui verdad, creo que he perdido ante él.

—Ru…ka…wa tú te mereces a otra chica mejor que yo, espero no me odies por esto.

—No Brenda como crees, yo no te odiaría. —contestó Rukawa en un tono triste ya que para él era su primer rechazo de una chica.

Pero ella al verlo triste y cabizbajo, le sonríe y le dice que pueden ser buenos amigos e inclusive puede confiar en ella.

— Lo tendré en cuenta Brenda pero te puedo pedir un favor

—Claro Rukawa.

—No le digas a nadie lo que platicamos tú y yo—Aun estaba sonrojado Rukawa ya que él nunca se ponía así, pero Brenda lo hacía sentirse de esa manera

—No te preocupes este será un secreto entre tú y yo. —contestó con una sonrisa

— ¡Gracias Brenda!—En eso llega Mitsui.

— ¿Brenda qué pasa?

—Nada Hisashi solo estábamos platicando verdad Rukawa.

—Si a si es, mientras venias Mitsui. —acotó Rukawa.

—Nos vamos Brenda.

—Claro, nos vemos Rukawa hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Brenda y Mitsui. —dijo Rukawa despidiéndose de ambos chicos.

Ellos también se despiden de él, se retiran de ahí dejando solo a Rukawa.

—Que tonto fui al haber pensado que ella me respondería mis sentimientos, pero a pesar que me rechazo no me siento tan mal, a lo mejor si es cierto que dice ella encontrare a una chica que ame, será imposible en Brenda encontré lo que yo buscaba en una chica —pensaba para sí mismo Rukawa.

Mitsui y Brenda estaban en el parque sentados en las bancas de ahí y platicando los dos, él le había invitado un helado. Ya que hacía mucho calor ellos miraban hacia el horizonte, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando, miraban gente ir venir, los ruidos de los pájaros que se escuchaban en los árboles.

—Hisashi te gusta venir mucho a estos lugares. —preguntó Brenda interesada en saber.

—Si Brenda solía venir aquí después de la práctica.  
—Entonces quieres decir que ya no vienes por aquí —expresó Brenda

—Pues sí, siempre me gustaba venir a esta hora en la que se oculta el sol.

Ella se da cuenta que él lo decía con cierta nostalgia, pero para levantarle el ánimo se levanto de la banca y le tiende la mano y con una sonrisa.

—Hisashi vamos a caminar que te parece, para conocer este parque, bueno al menos yo, tú ya lo conoces.

—Vamos pues. — él, la toma de la mano.

Mientras van caminando los dos ella aun lo tenía agarrado de la mano, esto hace que él se sonroje levemente. Ella se detiene repentinamente y se pone frente a él y lo mira a los ojos fijamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

Aquellos ojos azules que habían cautivado a Brenda la hacían sentir nerviosa, no era la única Mitsui al ver los ojos verdes de aquella chica tan dulces, tiernos e inocentes le habían hecho despertar el amor perdido.

Los dos al darse cuenta que se habían quedado un instante sin decir nada reaccionan y se sonrojan al mismo tiempo ella suelta la mano de él.

Para despistar esto Brenda le pregunta a Mitsui desde que edad practica Básquet.

—Desde que tenía 6 años, siempre al salir de la escuela practicaba yo solo, mi sueño es convertirme en un gran jugador de básquet Ball.

—Que te parece si tu y yo jugamos uno a uno. —–dijo Brenda con una risa encantadora, hacia Mitsui esto hace que él se sonroje.

— ¡Segura Brenda! —exclamó aquel chico de ojos azules

— ¿A caso tienes miedo que te gane? —dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

—Vamos pues por aquí hay una cancha. —acotó Mitsui.

Se dirigen hacia allá los dos, había dos niños jugando ahí en la cancha, cuando Brenda se acerca a ellos y les dice que si les pueden prestar el balón un rato. A lo que los chicos aceptan y al ver a Brenda y Mitsui con el uniforme de la preparatoria se sorprenden.

—Oigan ustedes pertenecen a la preparatoria Shohoku—dijo uno de los niños interesado en saber.

—Sí, jovencito somos de ahí y el pertenece al club de básquet de Shohoku. –ella apuntaba hacia Mitsui.

Los niños solo sonríen. — les han ido muy bien al equipo así que nosotros apoyaremos a Shohoku—musitó uno de los niños.

Brenda sonríe al escucharlos—Pues ellos estarán alegres que dos jovencitos como ustedes apoyen el equipo de Shohoku.

Mitsui que estaba del otro extremo de la cancha se dirige donde estaba Brenda. —Lista Brenda pues tú ya conoces las reglas hacia qué vamos a jugar, encestaremos 10 canastas, así que prepárate por qué no me ganaras.

—Eso está por verse Hisashi, pero vamos hacer una apuesta que te parece.

— ¡Una apuesta pero que apostaremos! –exclamó Mitsui.

—Pues déjame ver, a ya se Hisashi el que pierda invitara la cena, que te parece.

—Me parece perfecto.

—A jugar. —dijo Brenda alegremente.

El trae el balón. —Anda Brenda acércate a que no puedes quitarme el balón. —decía Hisashi.

Brenda era buena bloqueando no dejaba que el pasara con el balón—¿Que pasa Hisashi a caso no Puedes con una chica?

—No me subestimes Brenda.

El al fin encesta una canasta de tres puntos, los niños que miraban aquel partido entre ellos se decían que Mitsui era muy bueno.

—Muy bien Hisashi pero no te confíes.

Ella le quita el balón y encesta una canasta pero Mitsui llevaba la ventaja Iba favor de Hisashi.

—Eres genial Hisashi pero no me daré por vencida.

—Pues yo tampoco Brenda, así que prepárate para invitarme la cena.

Estaba muy reñido después de un rato iban empatados 7 a 7, Brenda se sentía algo cansada porque tenía tiempo que no jugaba, y cometía una que otra falta pero aun así no se daba por vencida.

—Brenda sabe jugar bien, no es una chica que se da por vencida fácilmente ella se parece a…—pensó para sí mismo Hisashi. —el estaba distraído y Brenda lo paso como si nada encestando otra canasta.

Brenda lo vio algo distraído— ¡Hisashi te pasa algo!

—No Brenda.

—Pues si sigues igual de distraído te ganare acabo de encestar otra canasta vamo llevo la delantera. —Brenda estaba fatigada ya que tenía tiempo que no jugaba.

Ella trae el balón pero él se la quita y encesta una de tres puntos ganando el partido.

— ¡Ganaste Hisashi! —comentó Brenda algo fatigada y sin aliento. —Ella se deja caer al piso — Bueno perdí ante ti así que yo pagare la cena.

Mitsui se acerca a ella— ¿Estás bien? — El tiende la mano a ella para que se levante. —Brenda eres buena jugando.

—Estoy bien además no soy tan buena como tú. —Ella toma la mano de Hisashi para levantarse.

Pero Brenda no se sostuvo bien se iba a caer pero aquel chico la alcanzo a sostener la tomo de la cintura acercándose demasiado a ella ambos se miraron a los ojos, Hisashi no pudo evitar tenerla nuevamente tan cerca que la beso repentinamente ella le correspondió.

— ¿Como quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera en este momento? —pensó Brenda para sí misma

Ellos se habían olvidado por completo que ahí estaban aquellos niños y se separan rápidamente y se sonrojan, Brenda les entrega el balón y les da las gracias por habérselos prestado.

Aquellos dos niños le dicen a Mitsui que irán a ver su siguiente partido, que ellos apoyarán a Shohoku en todo momento. El les da las gracias de nuevamente.

Cuando quedan solos Brenda y Mitsui. — ¡Brenda!

—Si Hisashi ¿qué pasa? —ella lo mira a los ojos.

—Yo solo quiero decirte algo a lo mejor para ti es demasiado pronto apenas tenemos poco de conocernos, pero quiero decirte que si quieres ser mi novia.

Brenda se sorprende por la declaración de él. — Hisashi yo…No sé qué decir.

—Brenda tomate tu tiempo. —espetó Hisashi.

—Está bien Hisashi. –Ella sonrió.

—Es hora de irnos Brenda ya es tarde te llevare a tu casa.

Ya estaba oscureciendo camino a casa de Brenda, Mitsui se topa con un amigo que tenía tiempo que no veía.

—Hola Mitsui. —dijo aquel chico.

— ¡Tetsuo! tenía tiempo que no te veía—exclamó Mitsui alegre al verlo.

—Me enterado que te ha ido bien en los partidos.

—Si así es y tu como has estado. —acotó Mitsui.

—Bien he andado de aquí para allá, pero veo que tienes novia Mitsui que no me vas a presentar.

—Pues si —musitó Mitsui sonrojándose levemente.

Ella se presenta. —Hola soy Brenda Smith.

—El gusto conocerla Srta. Smith. —contestó Tetsuo.

— Puedes llamarme Brenda, Tetsuo. —musitó aquella chica rubia con una sonrisa al amigo de Hisashi

—Está bien Brenda.

—Así está mucho mejor. —expresó Brenda.

—Brenda es una chica sencilla y amable es lo que me gusta de ella —pensó para sí mismo Mitsui.

—Nos vemos Brenda y Mitsui, déjame decirte algo deportista tienes buenos gusto Brenda es una chica muy hermosa. —comentó Tetsuo guiñándole el ojo a Brenda.

Brenda al escucharlo y verlo se sonroja. —Nos vemos después Tetsuo. —Llegan a la casa de Brenda.

—Gustas pasar Hisashi.

—No Brenda ya es muy tarde en otra ocasión.

Brenda se acerca a él y la da un beso de despedida. —Nos vemos mañana Hisashi.

—Hasta mañana Brenda.

Ella entra a la casa y Kristy estaba en la sala esperándola.—Brenda como te fue, platícame.

—Me fue bien Kristy.

—Te veo diferente hermana algo paso que no me quieres decir.

—Pues me propuso que fuera su novia.

—Y tú que le dijiste.

—Aun no le dije que sí.

—Pero Brenda porque hiciste eso.

—Quiero pensarlo bien aun Kristy.

—Espero no te tardes mucho hermana, vamos a descansar que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Brenda en su habitación recuerda lo que había pasado, entre ella y Rukawa se sentía algo mal. —sus palabras fueron sinceras, pero yo quiero a Hisashi, espero que Rukawa conozca a mi hermana pronto.

Esa noche Brenda no podía conciliar el sueño no sabía qué hacer aceptar ser novia de Hisashi o decirle el motivo del cual por el momento no quería una relación. —Tengo que tomar una decisión correcta el me gusta mucho, el es aquel chico que me ha hecho sentir que es amar nuevamente debo darme una oportunidad de amar.

Se quedo dormida de tanto pensar en lo que iba hacer, al día siguiente en la escuela ella llega muy alegre a su salón.

— ¿Brenda que te pasa?

—Haruko, Hisashi me propuso que fuera su novia.

—Y que le dijiste.

—No le he dado respuesta, pero hoy saliendo del entrenamiento le daré la respuesta, lo estuve pensando mucho toda la noche.

—Pero Brenda no vas ir a practicar hoy—acotó Fuji.

—Si es cierto, entonces encontrare la manera de decírselo después, tengo que ponerme a entrenar lo más pronto posible si, no Lin me ganara.

Mientras en la escuela Kainan, Lin se acerca a Kyota después de un descanso del equipo.

—Quiero hablar contigo Kyota.

—Si Lin después de la practica que te parece.

—Está bien, al rato vengo contigo nuevamente.

—Ahora que quiere Lin, si al menos ella me hiciera caso yo sería feliz—pensó para sí mismo él y sonrojándose a la vez. —Maki al verlo distraído lo reprende por no poner atención durante la práctica.

En la preparatoria Shohoku los chicos se dirigían al gimnasio ya había pasado la mañana muy rápido Brenda le dice a las chicas que no va ir a ver a los chicos a entrenar y que se le avisan a Chris que tuvo que irse temprano.

—No te preocupes Brenda le daremos tu recado a Chris. —dijo Haruko.

Escuela de Kainan.

—Ahora si Lin que querías decirme.

—Kyota quiero pedirte un favor.

—Si dime Lin, sabes que para ti, lo que tú quieras— el estaba sonrojado ya que el siempre ha estado enamorado de ella.

—Quiero que enamores a una chica de la escuela de Shohoku.

— ¡Que estás diciendo Lin estás loca! —acotó sorprendido Kyota.

—No puede ser, tengo que hacer algo para convencerlo—pensó para sí misma—ella se acerca a él y le coquetea—Anda Kyota si lo haces tú y yo salimos un día juntos.

Kyota al tenerla tan junto de él se sonroja y algo nervioso. — Lin está bien dime quien es la chica — No me puedo negar es la primera vez que me pide un favor—él pensó para sí mismo.

—Es una chica que llego del extranjero se llama Brenda, el sábado estaba con los chicos en centro de patinaje, no te fijaste.

—No, Lin para ser sincero no fije en ella.

—Mañana vamos la escuela de Shohoku y te la enseño.

—Como es ella, Lin.

—Ya verás mañana Kyota—Está todo arreglado quitare de en medio a Brenda y me quedare con Mitsui.

Mientras en la pista de patinaje estaba Brenda practicando, sus movimientos eran excelentes solo hacia movimientos simples.

—Tengo que hacer esos giros dobles y triples, pero tengo miedo de realizarlos, solo este día haré lo más simple—se decía así misma ella.

Haruko, Fuji y Matsui estaban animando al equipo como siempre, Chris ve que Brenda no está con las chicas.

—A donde iría, ni siquiera me aviso que se iba ir temprano.

—Reunión de equipo, pronto jugaremos contra Kainan y tenemos que entrenar muy duro estos días. —dijo Akagi.

—Jóvenes así, que tendrán que dar lo mejor de ustedes—acotó el profesor Anzai.

— Si Profesor Anzai. —dijeron todos en unisonó.

—Nos vemos mañana y descansen bien. —replicó Akagi.

—Oyes Chris y Brenda—preguntó Mitsui.

—No se Mitsui, ven vamos con Haruko haber si ella sabe algo.

—Hola Haruko, y Brenda. —preguntó Chris.

—Pues se fue.

—A donde Haruko. —exclamó Chris

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas y que no te preocuparas por ella Chris.

—Pero que será eso tan importante—acotó Chris.

—Entonces mañana la veré, nos vemos pues mañana. —dijo Mitsui.

—Hasta luego Mitsui.

—Chris te vas o te quedas. —preguntó Hanamichi.

—Después te alcanzo Hanamichi tengo algo que hacer—respondió Chris

Todos se retiran y se quedan en el gimnasio Rukawa y Chris.—Rukawa podemos hablar un momento

—Si Chris de que quieres hablar.

—Quiero preguntarte que has pensado de lo que paso la otra vez entre tú y yo, al menos yo no he podido olvidarlo. —espetó Chris sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos.

—Que pretendes decirme con eso—respondió Rukawa. —Para que sepas yo, ya no me acuerdo de eso—esto lo dijo el muy cortante.

Rukawa se dio medio vuelta sin decir nada más. –Si eso es todo nos vemos.

— ¡Espera Rukawa!

— ¡Ahora que quieres! —el se detuvo unos pasos hacia adelante sin mirar atrás.

—Pues yo no he olvidado lo que paso ese día Rukawa por eso tengo que decirte que tú me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi.

Rukawa al escuchar esto se sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando queda en silencio y pasmado por aquella confesión.

—Dime algo Rukawa—decía Chris al ver que el no respondía y ni siquiera el voltea a verlo.

En eso Rukawa voltea hacia Chris la mira con esa mirada tan fría que hasta ella sintió un escalofrió que corrió por todos su cuerpo.

Él le dice a con una voz firme y enojado—Hazme un favor Chris, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra aquí termina nuestra amistad así que vete de aquí.

—Rukawa es que yo. — Ella dio unos cuantos pasos para estar cerca de él.

—Te dije que no te me acercaras que no entiendes, torpe. —El la avienta.

Chris sale corriendo de ahí — ¿Por qué Rukawa eres un tonto no dejas explicarte que yo soy una chica?

Rukawa solo en el gimnasio no podía asimilar lo que había pasado —Ese torpe, me causa algo extraño cuando estoy cercas de él que, será mejor que mida mi distancia de ese tipo.

Ya caída la noche Kristy estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama recordando lo que había pasado por la tarde entre ella y Rukawa.

En ese momento llego Brenda de su práctica entra a la casa —¿Kristy ya llegue donde estas? De seguro está en su habitación a ver que le invento por haberme venido temprano y no la espere.

Subió los escalones y entra a la habitación de su hermana— ¿Qué te pasa Kristy?

—Pues cometí otras vez un error, tú me habías dicho que me mantuviera al margen con Rukawa pero…—quedo un momento en silencio.

— ¡Anda habla por dios hermana! —expresó Brenda.

— Le dije a Rukawa que lo amaba.

—Pero Kristy, cómo pudiste haber hecho eso, estas complicando las cosas debiste haber pensado bien, pero que te dijo él.

—Pues le iba a decir que yo era mujer pero ni me dio tiempo de explicárselo.

—Hermana que te puedo decir, como te dije antes deja las cosas así y mejor debes de concentrarte en los entrenamientos por ahora, después veremos qué pasa.

—Gracias Brenda, a todo esto hermana que paso contigo Mitsui me pregunto por ti, donde andabas, Haruko me menciono que estabas arreglando un asunto.

—Kristy esta semana voy estar muy ocupada así que no te esperare y no iré a ver tu entrenamiento.

— ¿Pero porque?

—Kristy es una sorpresa y mañana hablare con Hisashi también.

—Brenda tienes que darle la respuesta a Mitsui, no te estará esperando todo el tiempo.

—Se lo diré en esta semana, Kristy.

Había amanecido un día muy hermoso, esa mañana iba a ver algunas cosas inesperadas para algunos chicos, en medio de confusiones, dudas.

En el salón de Mitsui el estaba pensado que respuesta le iba a dar Brenda, no era el único que estaba algo desconcertado Rukawa recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior entre él y Chris.

Hanamichi también está muy pensativo él buscaba la manera de decirla a Haruko cuanto la amaba, pero no se animaba a decirle por temor a que lo rechazara ya que el de antemano sabia que aquella chica de ojos azules estaba interesada en Rukawa. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Lin y Kyota llegan a la Preparatoria Shohoku.

Continuara...

Siguiente capítulo será: **Una Práctica en secreto.**


	9. Una práctica en secreto

**Capítulo 9.-Una Práctica En Secreto.**

— Vamos a preguntar donde esta esa chica Kyota. — acotó Lin.

Ambos chicos iban por el patio de la preparatoria Shohoku, pero no se veía a ningún estudiante ya que aun estaban en clases solo faltaba unos cuantos segundos para que salieran de clases.

Kyota miraba a todas partes para ser sincero él no quería estar ahí se sentía incomodo –– ¡Lin! Van a decir que vinimos a espiar al equipo de básquet, si se entera el capitán Maki se molestara conmigo–dijo preocupado él.

En ese momento todos los alumnos salieron de sus clases tanto como Lin y Kyota corrieron a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para que no fueran vistos.

— ¡Ahora que Lin! ¿Quién te entiende primero me dices vamos y ahora nos escondemos? —expresó aquel muchacho cruzándose de brazos, mejor vamos no quiero tener problemas con el capitán Maki.

— ¡Cállate Kyota! que escandaloso eres haya vienen Haruko, Brenda y compañía.

— ¿Quién es esa chica a la que buscamos Lin? —preguntó Kyota.

—Mira es aquella rubia de ojos verdes. —respondió Lin apuntando hacia Brenda.

Kyota al verla queda sorprendido— Esa chica es muy linda Lin, nunca me imagine que fuera así. —esto lo dijo en voz alta.

—Guarda silencio por un momento torpe.

—Ahora vuelvo Lin, deja voy a presentarme ante ella.

—Espera aun no te acerques, no es el momento.

—Pues a eso vine o no—exclamo Kyota sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Nunca pensé que el reaccionara de esa manera—pensó Lin para sí misma.

Ella le da un coscorrón muy fuerte a Kyota que lo deja estampado al piso. —De verdad que contigo no se puede–espeto aquella joven molesta y empuñando su mano.

Kyota tirado y golpeado– ¡Lin eres una chica muy ruda y de mal carácter!

En eso pasan las chicas por ahí, pero no se dan cuenta de que alguien las observaba. Y se paran frente a donde estaban Lin y Kyota escondidos.

—Nos vemos chicas tengo que ir a practicar. —dijo Brenda a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

—Práctica muy duro para que ganes amiga. —musito la chica de las coletas.

—Claro que eso haré y verán que daré mi mayor esfuerzo. —respondió Brenda alegremente.

—Nos vemos mañana, veras a Mitsui antes de irte—preguntó Haruko a Brenda.

—Si lo esperare un momento.

Lin al escuchar que Brenda iba ir a practicar. —Así que está entrenando, pues no me va a ganar—pensó para sí misma.

Brenda estaba esperando a Mitsui para platicar con él en ese momento salen los demás chicos para dirigirse al gimnasio.

— ¡Ryota! Y Hisashi ¿dónde está?

—Se quedó atrás pero no tarda Brenda.

—Gracias lo esperare.

Ella estaba recargada sobre la pared y miro su reloj— Espero no tarde— cuando salió el— ¡Hisashi!

—Brenda ¿Qué pasa? no te vi ayer en el entrenamiento.

—Pues precisamente quería platicar contigo de eso, voy estar ocupada estos días, pero el día del partido estaré presente—dijo ella tímidamente.

—Me lo prometes—él se acerca a ella quedando frente a frente.

—Sí, Hisashi. —– esto hace que ella se sonroje.

Mientras Lin observaba todo desde donde estaba. —Brenda no te dejare a Mitsui eso tenlo por seguro—dijo aquella joven de ojos color marrón al ver aquella escena. —pensó para sí misma.

Kyota no se da cuenta de lo que pasa aun estaba reponiéndose del golpe de Lin que le dio en la cabeza.

—Aunque Lin es una chica muy ruda es linda por eso me gusta tanto. —se dijo para sí mismo.

—Entonces luego nos vemos Brenda—dijo Mitsui despidiéndose de ella.

Brenda se retira de ahí, y se dirige al centro de patinaje ella iba muy contenta pero no se imagina lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

—Anda Kyota síguela y ya sabes que hacer.

—Sí, linda.

Aquella chica rubia llego al centro de patinaje y se dirige a los vestidores de ahí, detrás de ella llega Kyota.

—No sé cómo deje convencer por Lin esto es una locura.

El ve que Brenda sale y para poder abordarla se hace que no ve que ella iba pasando, y los dos chocan.

— Disculpe no me fije por donde iba. —acotó Brenda.

—No hay cuidado más bien fui yo el que no me di cuenta que tu venias. —el respondió sonriendo.

Brenda solo sonríe. —Con permiso. —ella camino unos pasos hacia adelante cuando aquel joven le hablo.

—Espera ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Kyota.

—Soy Brenda Smith y tú como te llama.

—Mucho gusto Srta. Smith mi nombre es Kyota Nobunaga y soy de la preparatoria Kainan.

—El gusto es mío Kyota no, nos hemos visto antes. —replicó Brenda ya que su cara de él se le había hecho conocida.

—No creo es la primera vez que te veo. —contestó aquel chico.

—Tienes razón a la mejor te estoy confundiendo con alguien más—Pero en ese momento ella lo recuerda. —es el chico que le dijo a Hisashi que dejara en paz a Lin—pensó para sí Brenda.

—Te pasa algo. —espeto aquel chico algo intrigado al verla distraída.

—No, tengo que retirarme. —–musito Brenda—ella se dirige hacia la pista de hielo.

El se queda viendo la práctica de Brenda, es excelente al igual que Lin pero cada una tiene su estilo esta chica se entrega totalmente es una buena contrincante para mi linda Lin. —expreso aquel chico de ojos negros—Ahora entiendo todo ella me mando para espiar su entrenamiento y después querrá que le cuente sobre sus técnicas a caso le temerá tanto a esta chica.

Brenda dio un recorrido por la pista haciendo lo más simple pero al momento de hacer unos de sus giros doble cae al piso.

Ella tirada en la pista de hielo. —No puede ser no puedo, si no hice bien el giro doble menos el triple, tengo miedo de lastimarme, tengo que concentrarme por falta de esto perdí en la competencia. —Brenda empuñaba sus manos de impotencia al darse cuenta que no podía hacer esos giros que para ella hace tiempo eran fáciles realizarlos.

Kyota al verla sobre el hielo se levanto del asiento y se dirige para donde estaba ella—Brenda estas bien. —exclamo preocupado al verla así.

—Aun sigues aquí veo que eres un chico muy persistente, gracias por preguntar estoy bien.

Mientras en la preparatoria Shohoku.

Lin se dirigió al gimnasio quería ver a Mitsui ya que no estaba ahí Brenda para aprovechar el momento.

—Lin que haces aquí. —pregunto Haruko al verla ahí.

—Vengo a ver a Mitsui, que no puedo. —acotó Lin en tono medio molesto ante Haruko.

—Esta chica es muy atrevida. — dijo Fuji diciendo a Haruko y Matsui.

En eso Lin le habla a Mitsui y todos voltean haber quien era.

—Anda Mitsui te habla tu novia Lin—acotó Ryota burlándose de él.

—Ella no es mi novia torpe—contesto aquel joven de ojos azules molesto con Ryota.

—Pero Michy no me digas que andas con las dos, no permitiré que lastimes a mi amiga Brenda. —espeto Hanamichi molesto con su amigo.

—Tú también Sakuragi crees que ando con Lin ustedes están muy equivocados. —respondió Mitsui.

— ¡Lin que hace aquí! —Si mi hermana no se decide pronto ella podrá quitarle a Mitsui. —se dijo para sí misma Chris.

Termina la práctica y Lin se acerca a Mitsui.

— ¡Hola! Mitsui te invito a tomar un café.

—No Lin gracias, tengo que irme—él dijo muy cortante con ella.

—Anda no sea así Mitsui. —aquella chica insistía sin dejar de molestar a Mitsui.

Haruko los ve platicando—Ahora que pretenderá Lin nunca se da por vencida a pesar que él la ha rechazado varias veces, lo siento por ella ahora tiene nueva rival. —Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucha que le hablan.

— ¡Haruko! ¡Haruko! —–preguntó aquel pelirrojo preocupado al verla así.

—Si Sakuragi discúlpame no te escuche. –contestó con una sonrisa encantadora hacia aquel chico pelirrojo

Hanamichi algo sonrojado decide hablar muy seriamente con ella. —Haruko quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—Si. Sakuragi dime.

El estaba nervioso solo la miraba pero no le salía ninguna palabra de la boca se había quedado paralizado, al ver aquella joven de ojos azules.

— ¿Sakuragi qué pasa? —dijo Haruko algo extrañada al verlo así.

Hanamichi se va corriendo sin decirle nada. —se dirige a los vestidores.

— ¡Sakuragi espera! —Haruko le grito pero sin recibir respuesta de aquel chico, esto le preocupo a ella.

— ¿Que pasa Haruko ahora? que trae Sakuragi. —pregunto Matsui.

—No sé, Matsui. –Que quería decirme Sakuragi. —Se preguntó para sí misma Haruko. —él había dejo intrigada y preocupada.

— ¿Por qué no puedo decirle cuanto me gusta? Tengo miedo que me rechace.

Sakuragi en los vestidores estaba nervioso. — ¿Por qué no me atreví a confesarle lo que siento por ella? —Su corazón latía muy fuerte no se lo explicaba ni el mismo, en eso recuerdo el que Brenda le había dado otro sobre para Mitsui y tenía que dejársela en el locker antes de que llegaran los demás.

Aun acá en el gimnasio estaban Lin y Mitsui hasta que lo convenció para que salieran.

— ¿Que está pasando? —Expreso Chris — Será mejor que no le comente nada a mi hermana.

Mientras en la pista de patinaje Brenda continuaba con su práctica pero siempre cae al piso, ella golpeaba el hielo con sus manos.

—No puedo es mejor que me dé por vencida, nunca debí de aceptar este reto, Ayako tiene razón no podré ganarle a Lin y menos al paso que voy deje más de cuatro meses de practicar por mi fractura de tobillo.

— ¡Brenda por qué haces esto! –se decía para sí mismo Kyota al verla así, no comprendía porque insistía tanto.

En eso se escucha una vos. — ¡Jovencita tan pronto te vas a dar por vencida sin antes de intentar de nuevo que tu puedes!

Brenda se levanta y mira a la persona que le habla se sorprende— ¿Quien será?

Era un señor de una edad de 45 años, pelo no muy canoso, ojos negros en su mirada reflejaba algo de tristeza.

— ¿Quién es usted? —dijo aquella chica rubia dirigiéndose a él.

—Hola jovencita soy Sato Miyazaki. —Aquel señor se presentó amablemente con ella.

—Usted es el dueño de aquí verdad. —preguntó Brenda sorprendida.

—Sí. —respondió el señor Miyazaki.

—Disculpé soy Brenda Smith.

—Mucho gusto Brenda.

—El gusto es mío Sr. Miyazaki.

—Te he visto practicar tienes talento, ¡Pero a que le temes! —replico aquel señor.

Kyota desde donde estaba miraba al señor que platicaba con Brenda—Pero si el Sr. Miyazaki el dueño de aquí.

—Pues, en una competencia que era muy importante para mí en mi última rutina no caí bien, haciendo un giro me fracture mi tobillo y ahora temo volverme a lastimar–musito Brenda en un tono triste.

—Te entiendo pero sé que tu puedes, que te parece si a partir de mañana yo te puedo entrenar.

—Usted puede Sr. Miyazaki entrenarme.

—Así es Brenda ve y descansa mañana nos vemos a las tres de la tarde aquí.

Brenda se inclina dando una reverencia de gratitud y se despide.

Mientras tanto Mitsui en los vestidores al abrir su locker cae al piso un sobre lo mira era otra carta. —Luego lo leeré —pensó para sí mismo.

Lin estaba afuera esperando a Mitsui ya que se había salido con la suya convenciéndolo.

Acá por otro lado Brenda sale del centro de patinaje y la alcanzo Kyota, el le dice que si la puede acompañar.

—Tú todavía sigues aquí, pensé que te habías ido ya. —ella siguió caminando sin hacerle mas caso.

— ¡Anda déjame acompañarte!

—No Kyota si mi novio nos ve no quiero tener problemas. —dijo Brenda.

— ¡Ah! ¿Con que tienes novio a caso lo conozco?

— Mmmh No creo—Aquella chica de ojos verdes se detuvo por un momento al ver que aquel chico no dejaba de seguirla. — ¡Dime qué quieres!

—Nos podemos ver otro día. —preguntó Kyota.

—Kyota como te dije que mi novio se molestara. —contestó Brenda retomando nuevamente su camino.

—Aunque sea deja te llevo a tu casa, casi está obscureciendo. —–espetó aquel chico de ojos negros aun siguiéndola.

—Está bien Kyota tú nunca te rindes verdad–expreso Brenda poniendo su mano en la frente y respirando hondo.

—No, Brenda a mí nunca me gusta rendirme ante nada y nadie. —Esto lo dijo a carcajada abierta.

— ¡Uff! Pues que remedio, viendo bien a Kyota se expresa igual que Hanamichi, es simpático aunque es muy insistente—sonrió levemente.

Esto no lo dejo pasar Kyota—¿De qué te ríes Brenda de seguro piensas que soy simpático verdad?

—Vaya hasta engreído saliste.

Ambos iban caminando en silencio después de una discusión entre ellos.

Aquel chico no la dejaba de mirar—Brenda en verdad es muy bonita, no creo que tenga novio solo me está mintiendo. —pensó Kyota para sí mismo.

—No quiero imaginarme qué pasaría si Hisashi me ve con él. —también Brenda estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Mitsui iba con Lin pero el solo pensaba en Brenda en eso momentos, Lin lo ve distraído, llegan a la cafetería.

—Mitsui ¿porque tú nunca me haces caso?, sabes tú me gustas mucho, desde que te vi la primera vez en un partido en la secundaría en ese momento he sido tu admiradora. —Lin le confesó a Mitsui cuanto lo quería. —ella se sonrojo al fin se lo había dicho.

Mitsui se sorprende por la confesión de Lin el se sonroja al saber los sentimientos de ella hacia él. —Lin no sé qué decirte eres una chica muy linda pero, si te hubiera conocido antes que…

Lin lo interrumpe en ese momento. —Ya sé a quién te refieres, bueno disculpa por haber hecho sentirte incomodo por lo que te dije pero tenía que decírtelo sacar lo que sentía por ti. —ella solo sonríe pero en lo más profundo de su ser sintió un nudo en la garganta pero a la vez sintió coraje que aquella chica extranjera se haya mentido entre ella y el eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar de ninguna manera.

— Lin pero podemos ser buenos amigos—Mitsui la tomo de la mano.

—Está bien seremos amigos. —No me daré por vencida así podré estar más cerca de ti. – pensó para si ella—¡Oyes Mitsui porque dejaste por mucho tiempo de practicar básquet! Bueno si me lo puedes decir.

Él le platica todo lo que paso y la fractura de su rodilla que le impidió seguir jugando por dos largos años.

—Lo bueno que regresaste a cumplir tu sueño. —acotó Lin.

—Si vamos ir al campeonato nacional y ganar el siguiente partido—expresó Mitsui con una leve sonrisa.

—Pero Mitsui, Kainan es un equipo muy fuerte.

—Lo sé y no, me importa que tu hermano este ahí.

—Suerte Mitsui te estaré apoyando a ti y por supuesto a mi hermano. —replico aquella joven de ojos color marrón.

Después de una larga charla entre ambos chicos se dispusieron a retirarse de aquel lugar.

— Nos vamos Lin. —musitó Mitsui.

Continuara...


	10. Un Momento de Decisiones y Confusiones

**Capítulo 10.-Un Momento de Decisiones y Confusiones, **

—Sí. —respondió Lin.

Salen de la cafetería.

Van los dos por el parque ya casi estaba obscureciendo las luces de aquel lugar se estaban prendiendo Lin toma a Mitsui por el brazo empieza a jugar con él, ella metió la mano a la bolsa de la chaqueta del uniforme de él y saca por error el sobre.

— ¿Qué es esto Mitsui? —Musito sorprendida Lin.

—Dámelo por favor. —dijo aquel joven de ojos azules molesto al ver que ella no se lo entrega.

—Si lo quieres quítamela. —exclamo Lin y riendo—ella se va corriendo, Mitsui la alcanza y los dos caen al pasto pero Lin cae sobre él. Los dos quedan frente a frente, aquella chica de ojos marrón va a besar a Mitsui pero el reacciona.

— ¡Espera! —espeto Mitsui.

— ¡Pero porque Mitsui! —se sorprendió ella por la reacción de aquel chico de ojos azules.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Brenda. —respondió el. —Él se levanta del pasto haciendo a un lado a Lin.

—Pero tú y esa chica son novios— pregunto esa joven interesada en saber en un tono molesto.

—No, pero ya se lo propuse—musito Mitsui.

Lin aun sentada en el pasto. —De que te preocupas aun no es tu novia así cual es el problema.

—Lin tengo que irme luego nos vemos. —replico aquel muchacho.

—Mitsui tu sobre. —acoto Lin dándole el sobre a él.

Mitsui se agacha para tomar el sobre pero Lin lo vuelve a tirar al piso se sube arriba de él y habré el sobre.

— ¡Vamos a ver que dice!

—Lin no te atrevas, no sabes que es privado. —el trataba de quitársela.

Lin habré el sobre y empieza a leer el contenido.

Para Mitsui:

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente.

Podrá secarse en un instante el mar.

Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra

Como un débil cristal.

¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte.

Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón,

Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse

La llama de tu amor.

Espero te guste se despide de ti tu admiradora secreta.

—Mitsui quien te manda estas cosas son muy cursis. —dijo Lin riéndose y aun encima de aquel chico.

El estaba molesto con ella por tal atrevimiento de leer el contenido de aquel sobre que al solo le incumbía, Mitsui se la arrebato y hizo a un lado aquella chica.

—Como te atreves Lin, la que me manda estas cartas es una chica de buenos sentimientos es su forma de expresarse.

— ¿Y sabes quién es? –exclamo aquella joven de ojos marrón.

—No pero lo averiguare. –acoto Mitsui.

—Ya le dijiste a tu queridísima Brenda que tienes una admiradora y aparte es otra rival en el amor por ti. —corroboro Lin cruzándose de brazos y en tono de burla.

—No. —dijo aquel chico de ojos azules sosteniendo aquel sobre en sus manos.

—Me supongo que ya le hablaste de la chica que amaste hace tiempo ya la olvidaste. —esto lo dijo Lin molesta con él.

— ¡Cállate! Lin es cosa que no te interesa, tengo que irme.

— ¡Disculpa Mitsui!

El se retira dejando sola a Lin. —Rayos ahora tendré que planear otra estrategia espero que a Kyota le haya ido bien.

Mitsui rumbo a su casa. —Es verdad tengo que contarle a Brenda mi pasado es duro para mi recordarlo, no quiero que se entere por otras personas Lin es capaz de todo—Mitsui iba sumergido en sus pensamientos ya que si aquella chica de ojos verdes lo aceptaba tendría que decirle todo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Brenda llega a su casa.

—Nos vemos Kyota, gracias por acompañarme.

—Brenda nos podemos ver mañana. —pregunto aquel joven de ojos negros com uma sonrisa

—Ya te dije que no Kyota, ¿Porque si mi novio se entera se molestara conmigo?

—No me daré por vencido. —expreso aquel chico.

Brenda entra a la casa y Chris la vio desde la ventana que venía con un chico.

—Hermana quien es ese chico que venía contigo haces mal si Mitsui te hubiera visto con el que pensaría de ti.

—Es Kyota Nobunaga está, en la preparatoria de Kainan. —respondió aquella chica de ojos color verde a su hermana mayor.

—Ah, ya lo recuerdo es el chico que le dijo a Mitsui que dejara a Lin.

—Pues si Kristy, pero yo le dije que no podía salir con él.

—Bueno eso espero y pasando a otra cosa hermana sabes he estado pensando bien las cosas ya me decidí mañana mismo le contare la verdad al capitán Akagi que soy mujer al menos quiero que sea el único que sepa a parte de Haruko creo que debo decírselo—replico aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Si se lo dices Kristy el no te dejara jugar en el siguiente partido—contesto Brenda sorprendida a su hermana.

—No importa hermana pero es hora de hacer lo correcto y a los chicos les diré después del partido contra Kainan.

—Bien por ti Kristy si quieres te acompaño hablar con el capitán Akagi.

— No Brenda lo tengo que hacer yo sola.

Continuara...

Capitulo siguiente será.- 11 Kristy y Brenda En Problemas.


	11. Kristy y Brenda en Problemas

**Capítulo 11.-Kristy y Brenda en Problemas.**

Al día siguiente.

Haruko y Akagi iban juntos llegando a la escuela pero ella iba algo distraída pensando en lo que Sakuragi quería hablar con ella, casi no había podido conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en eso.

— ¿Haruko estas bien? — pregunto Akagi al verla que estaba distraída.

— Si hermano solo que anoche no pude dormir bien—Dijo aquella joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo. – Nos vemos por la tarde. –musito ella sin ánimo alguno.

Ella se retiró corriendo a su clase pero Akagi la conocía muy bien sabía que algo le pasaba a su hermana menor.

Mientras Brenda y Chris van platicando también iban llegando a la preparatoria.

— ¡Hermana estoy nerviosa!

—Tú tranquila Kristy.

Chris solo de pensar en decirle la verdad al capitán Akagi se ponía más nerviosa, no sabía que reacción iba a tener con ella—en eso fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces nos vemos más al rato hermana ¡Suerte! —dijo Brenda.

—Gracias hermana la necesitare—contesto aquella joven de ojos azules con una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento venia Sakuragi muy cabizbajo, distraído y a paso lento iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se topa con Chris por el pasillo.

Chris al ver a su amigo distraído. — ¡Te sientes bien amigo!

— ¡Hola! Chris estoy muy bien creo—respondió aquel chico pelirrojo algo desanimado y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hanamichi a mí no me engañas algo te pasa, quieres hablar conmigo yo te puedo ayudar en algo. —comento Chris sonriendo a su amigo.

Ambos chicos se quedan en el pasillo antes de entrar al salón se quedan platicando.

—Es que no encuentro la manera de confesarle a Haruko que la amo, tengo miedo que me rechace—musito aquél chico pelirrojo en tono triste.

— ¡Ah! era eso, pues lo primero que debe hacer es citarla en algún lugar y que estén los dos solos, le dices lo que sientes por ella—dijo Chris animando a su amigo.

—Pues ya intente eso amigo—corroboro Hanamichi a Chris.

—Entonces ¿qué paso? —replico Chris Sorprendido.

Hanamichi le platica a Chris lo que paso que no tuvo el valor de decírselo y que se fue corriendo.

—Pero Hanamichi porque hiciste eso, pues te sugiero que después de la práctica habla con ella nada pierdes con intentarlo—espeto aquel joven de ojos azules.

Hanamichi con una risa muy picara. —Gracias amigo hoy Hanamichi Sakuragi no se detendrá ante nada.

—Que pronto te recuperas Hanamichi. — ¿Cómo me gustaría ser como tú? te admiro por ser una persona que nunca se da por vencido, tener ese valor que tú tienes en este momento—pensó para sí Chris.

Pasan a su salón, había pasado un buen rato eran las doce del día, mientras tanto en el salón de Brenda estaban en sus clases de Inglés.

—Jóvenes pronto habrá examen así que deben estudiar mucho—acoto el profesor.

— ¡Uff! Tendré que estudiar mucho para este examen y desvelarme ya que mañana empezare con mi entrenamiento —dijo aquella chica de ojos verdes con algo de desaliento.

— ¡Animo amiga!

—Gracias Haruko—respondió con una sonrisa.

En eso momento entra un profesor al salón y nombra a Brenda Smith.

—Si soy yo—respondió Brenda levantándose de su butaca.

—Pase por favor a la dirección. —dijo el profesor que pregunto por ella.

— ¡Brenda que hiciste! —–replico Haruko sorprendida.

—Nada Haruko. —acoto Brenda.

Sale del salón y se dirige a la dirección pero ella estaba intrigada porque el director la mando llamar si no ha hecho nada que le ameritara que la mandara buscar.

— ¿Que habrá pasado?

Brenda llego a la dirección y le pregunto a la secretaria que el director Takahashi le mando llamar.

—Pase señorita Smith el director la está esperando.

—Sí, gracias—ella se dirigió a la puerta trago un poco de saliva estaba nerviosa, toco la puerta.

—Pase por favor—se escuchó una voz desde adentro, dándole el pase.

Brenda al abrir aquella puerta se sorprendió al ver a su padre que estaba ahí. — ¡Papá que haces aquí! —exclamo aquella joven de ojos verdes.

—Hija vengo a ver cómo van aquí tú y Kristy, el director Takahashi me ha dicho que van bien en sus materias—comento el padre de Brenda.

—Si señor Smith sus hijas son buenas estudiantes y no he tenido ninguna queja de ellas—acoto el director.

—Pues me parece bien saber, Sr. Takahashi si algo hacen estas niñas no dude en decirme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Sr. Smith— respondió aquel señor de cabello canoso y ojos cafés con una sonrisa—Así que señorita Smith haga favor de tomar asiento.

—Sí, gracias.

—Director Takahashi puedo ver a Kristy.

—Si ahora le mando hablar—respondió el director.

—No puede ser, si la ven vestida como anda le van hacer muchas preguntas y la descubrirán—pensó Brenda para sí misma— ¡Que hago! ¡Qué hago! —Se repetía una y otras vez –tengo que impedir que venga a la dirección.

El padre de ella la ve distraída y que le preocupaba algo– ¿Qué sucede Brenda?

—No, No es nada padre—contesto con una leve sonrisa.

El director se comunica con su secretaria diciéndole que mandara traer a Kristy Smith a la dirección.

—Sr. director yo voy por ella si no hay ningún inconveniente—Brenda interrumpió en ese momento.

—Está bien Brenda, ve por tu hermana. —musito el director.

Brenda se dirige al salón de Kristy. —Ahora está en problemas aquí término todo, lo malo que no nada más ella yo también por cubrirle esta mentira Papá nos regañara a ambas.

Mientras tanto en la dirección restaban platicando el señor Smith y el director.

—Me he enterado que el equipo de básquet ha estado jugando muy bien. — pregunto el Sr. Smith.

—Si es un gran equipo, les ha ido muy bien son unos chicos con gran potencial pera el juego y estoy seguro que irán a las nacionales.

—Pues eso sería fabuloso para esos jóvenes–dijo el señor Smith.

—Si tiene razón, pasando a otro tema Sr. Smith puedo hacerle una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Bueno viendo los expedientes de sus hijas y su condición social por que entraron a una escuela pública pudiendo entrar en privados como Kainan o Shoyo. —expresó el director interesado en saber.

—Pues para ser sincero yo en un principio quería que entraran a Kainan, pero Kristy y Brenda escogieron aquí y fue una buena elección de ellas están muy contentas al estar aquí en Shohoku me enterado por ellas misma que tienen buenos amigos. —Contesto el Sr. Smith muy alegre. –Y en lo personal me alegra que mis hijas estén aquí.

—Me alegra oír eso de usted Sr. Smith cuando vengan sus hijas les pediré que le enseñen las instalaciones de la escuela.

— ¡Claro sería un placer conocer aquí!

Aquella chica de cabello rubio llego al salón 1/7 toco la puerta, el profesor le dice que pase.

— ¡Disculpe! vengo por Chris lo buscan en la dirección. —dijo Brenda.

—Joven Smith pase a la dirección. —el profesor se dirigió aquel chico de ojos azules.

Chris se levanta de su asiento. — ¡Ahora que hice! —se preguntaba así misma Chris.

Sale del salón Brenda y Chris.

— ¿Que pasa Brenda? –dijo sorprendida Chris.

—Estamos en problemas hermana.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dime qué pasa? —pregunto alterada Kristy.

—Papá está aquí vino a ver como andábamos con nuestras materias. —respondió aquella chica rubia muy alterada y nerviosa también por la situación que se estaba presentando en ese momento.

— ¿Que voy hacer vestida así?, Si Papá me ve. –Exclamo aquella chica de ojos azules— ¿Que vamos hacer? —Acoto Kristy preocupada– ¡Hermana que se te ocurre!

—No, se hermana con estos nervios no puedo pensar bien.

–Tengo una idea Brenda vamos al baño. —expreso Chris.

—Espero que sea buena hermana. —ella siguió a su hermana sin hacer más preguntas.

—Brenda préstame tu uniforme y ponte lo que yo traigo. —replico aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Pero si Papá pregunta por mi Kristy.

—Haber que le invento. — Ella se cambia y se suelta se larga cabellera negra haciéndose dos coletas.

Mientras las dos están el baño suena el timbre para el tiempo de descanso esto complicaría la situación ya que Kristy podía ser vista por los demás alumnos pero tenía que arriesgarse un poco, ella entre abre la puerta del baño y se miraba a todos los alumnos por los pasillos que iban y venían.

—No puede ser espero que no nos descubran. –decía Brenda muy nerviosa ya que esto sería el final y las descubrían.

—Espérame aquí, no tardare, y tranquilízate Brenda no pasara nada seré cautelosa, además pasare desapercibida ya que me podré colar entre todos los alumnos. —musito con una sonrisa.

—No mejor te espero en el patio de atrás, no puedo que darme aquí en el baño vestida así con el uniforme de chico hermana. —Ella se recoge su cabello y se pone la pañoleta que usaba su hermana.

—Tienes razón Brenda. —corroboro Kristy.

Ambas chicas salen del baño lo más rápido para no ser vistas.

—Kristy ten precaución no mires para todo lados solo ve directo a la dirección. –aclaro Brenda.

—No te preocupes confía en mí —esto se lo dijo a su hermana menor guiñándole el ojo.

Brenda se dirigió hacia fuera de las instalaciones de la preparatoria para poderla esperar en el patio de ahí, para evitar que fuera vista bajo un poco la mirada hacia abajo, pero al dar vuelta a una esquina que daba a las escalones que la dirigían hacia fuera, choco con alguien.

— ¡Discúlpame no me fije por donde caminaba! —Ella alzo la mirada y al ver quien era se sorprendió.

—Fíjate por donde caminas enano.

Brenda al ver aquel chico pelirrojo– ¡Hanamichi! –expreso aquella joven de ojos verdes.

— ¿Cómo te a través a dirigirte por mi nombre ni si quiera te conozco?

Yohei y los chicos miraban a su amigo molesto con aquel chico, Hanamichi se agacho para estar a la altura de aquel joven con quien había chocado, lo miro de arriba abajo esto hizo que Brenda se sonrojara ya que el con esa mirada la había asustado.

Brenda sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un golpe al rostro de aquel joven morocho que el ejército de Sakuragi se sorprendió.

—ahahaha—espeto Takamiya al ver lo sucedido.

Hanamichi miro aquel joven con su mirada asesina— ¿Cómo pudiste pegarle al grandioso Hanamichi Sakuragi? Empuño su mano para regresarle el golpe que había recibido por parte de él.

Brenda no podía hacer nada, no podía descubrirse ante los demás, si no le preguntaría porque estaba vestida así de esa manera se cubrió su rostro con la mano— ¡Hay dios en que me he metido!

Cuando aquel chico pelirrojo lanzó el primer golpe, Brenda sintió solo un aire que paso sobre su rostro.

— ¡Detente Hanamichi!

Aquella chica rubia se sorprendió al ver que Yohei le había detenido la mano a su amigo para evitar que la golpeara.

— ¡Que haces Yohei!

—Tranquilo amigo, mira ese chico está muy asustado—dijo aquel chico de ojos negros aun deteniendo la mano de aquel pelirrojo. — Así que retírate chico ve a donde ibas—expreso Yohei con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Yohei—ella se retiró corriendo de ese lugar dejando a los chicos sorprendidos de porque su amigo lo había defendido de Hanamichi.

— ¿Por qué? Yohei porque tuviste que detener la pelea —expreso Okuss.

—Nada, mas solo el chico por error choco con Hanamichi—este a su vez soltó la mano de él y pensó—Si no lo hubiera detenido Brenda habría salida lastimada, pero ¿Por qué esta vestida así? ¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntaba aquel joven de ojos negros.

Hanamichi lo vio distraído. — ¡Yohei! ¿Qué te sucede?

—No, no es nada, mejor vámonos sí. –El camino hacia adelante dejando atrás a sus amigos, esto hizo que aquellos jóvenes quedaran intrigados por la actitud de su amigo ante lo que había pasado.

Mientras por otro lado por los pasillos va corriendo aquella chica de ojos azules a la dirección ya que no quería encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, por ir tan aprisa topa con alguien haciendo que ella cayera al piso y golpeándose fuerte ya que medio cerró sus ojos.

— ¡Disculpe fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba! —dijo aquella chica de ojos azules aun tirada en el piso.

— ¡Estas bien! —pregunto aquel chico.

—Si—contesto Kristy a un con sus ojos medio cerrados por el golpe tan fuerte que se dio.

Aquel chico le extiende la mano para que se levante— Kristy al ver bien se sorprende de quien era.

— ¡No puede ser es Rukawa! — expreso aquella joven de ojos azules. —para sí misma.

— ¡Oyes eres nueva aquí! —pregunto aquel chico de mirada fría.

Kristy no sabía que decir en ese momento había quedado paralizado y sin habla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto nuevamente Rukawa al ver que ella no contestaba.

—Kristy Carter, y tú. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Kaede Rukawa.

Los dos se sonrojan porque Rukawa la tenía aun tomada de la mano después de que ella se levantó y contesto a la pregunta de aquel chico.

—Mucho gusto Rukawa en conocerte, nos vemos luego, llevo algo de prisa. —aquella joven se retiró de ahí dejando solo aquel chico de ojos azules.

— ¡Espera en que salón estas! —dijo Rukawa. —Pero ella ya no lo escucha, el queda impresionado al conocerla y sin pensarlo él se sonrojó.

Kristy llega a la dirección.

— ¡Hija y Brenda! —pregunto su padre al ver que no venían juntas.

—Dijo que la disculparas le mando hablar el profesor—contesto Kristy.

—Srta. Smith haga favor de enseñarle a su padre La escuela. —musito el director.

—Sí, director Takahashi.

—Nos vemos señor Takahashi. —Se despide el Sr. Smith amablemente de él.

—Otra cosa Sr. Smith espero que vaya a ver el partido de Shohoku y Kainan.

— ¡Claro que iré, no me lo perderé!

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kristy en voz alta.

— ¿Pasa algo Kristy? —-pregunto su padre al verla sorprendida.

—No, no nada padre no me hagas caso.

— ¡Vámonos pues! —Acoto el papá de Kristy— se despiden del director.

Mientras iban por los pasillos van platicando los dos y le enseña las instalaciones de la escuela.

—Hija me alegra que Brenda y tu estén a gusto aquí.

—Si padre tenemos buenos amigos. —musito Kristy alegre y sonriente.

—Lo se hija, bueno cuéntame tienen novio por aquí tú y Brenda.

— ¡Papá que cosas dices! —contesto ella sonrojándose por la pregunta que le hizo su padre.

—Si tienen tú y Brenda espero que un día me los presenten yo no me opondré—expresó el padre de ambas chicas.

—Gracias Padre—Ella mira el reloj. —Ya es tarde el capitán me llamara la atención por llegar tarde al entrenamiento—se dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento iba pasando Haruko y ve a Kristy.

—Hola Kristy—saludo amablemente Haruko.

—Hola Haruko te presento a mi padre.

—Soy Richard Smith.

—Mucho gusto señor Smith soy Haruko Akagi.

—El gusto es mío Srta. Akagi mi hija me contó que tiene muchos amigos y tú eres uno de ellos me supongo.

—Sí. —-contesto aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Bueno chicas tengo que irme, las veo luego Kristy me despides de Brenda nos vemos en la casa—replico el padre de Kristy.

— ¡Oyes Kristy! ¿Dónde está Brenda?

—Está en el patio ahí nos quedamos de ver.

—Ve a cambiarte lo más rápido que puedes ya todos están en el gimnasio y tiene buen rato practicando—exclamo Haruko.

—Haruko acompáñame a los vestidores te daré el uniforme para que se lo lleves a mi hermana, ella no puede estar todo el tiempo con mi ropa, las dos salieron del vestidor iban por los pasillos cuando aquella chica de ojos azules miro a su amiga Haruko y la tomo de la mano.

—Gracias amiga sin ti no sabríamos que hacer mí hermana y yo eres una persona en la que podemos confiar plenamente.

—Para eso son las amigas Chris— contesto con una sonrisa aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello corto.

Pero hubo alguien quien vio esta escena a Haruko y a Chris juntos y no solo eso sino tomados de la mano.

Esa persona no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, como era posible que Chris estaba con aquella chica y además sabia a la perfección que a Hanamichi le gustaba, pero aquellas das jóvenes ni se dan cuenta que las miraban.

En eso Haruko se despidió de Chris y se fue corriendo a buscar a su amiga, para llevarle el uniforme.

Chris llego al gimnasio y los chicos ya estaban practicando — ¡Sakuragi esa defensa debes de cubrir bien! —decía el capitán Akagi.

— ¡Gori! Si lo estoy haciendo bien—Como siempre aquel chico pelirrojo molesto porque solo a él le llamaba la atención el capitán.

— ¡Uff! Tu nunca cambias eres un torpe— espeto aquel chico de mirada fría.

— ¡Rukawa! —grito Hanamichi molesto hacia su rival.

Chris se acercó al capitán Akagi —Disculpe por llegar tarde capitán pero es que mi Padre vino y hasta que me desocupe.

—Está bien Chris no hay problema ponte a practicar.

—Si capitán.

Pero el chico quien lo vio con Haruko se preguntaba así mismo— ¿Por qué mintió Chris, si él estaba con Haruko? —estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que fue sacado repentinamente.

— ¡Takamiya! ¡Takamiya!

— ¿Qué sucede Yohei?

—Pues es lo que yo te pregunto estas algo distraído.

—No, no es nada estoy bien.

Akagi empieza un partido entre ellos, Chris estaba con Mitsui, Ryota, Kogure, Yasuda.

Y el otro equipo Kakuta, Hanamichi, Rukawa, Akagi y Kentaro.

Como siempre Rukawa tenía a sus porristas, quien lo animaban en cada partido o practica que tenían.

Empiezan a jugar pero algo extraño le pasaba Rukawa fallaba en sus tiros, Todos sorprendidos por lo que pasaba. Ya que aquel chico sus tiros siempre eran certeros.

— ¿Zorro te pasa algo? —pregunto aquel pelirrojo al ver a Rukawa distraído.

— ¿Que estará pasando si el nunca falla? —pensó para si Haruko.

— ¿Que le pasara? —también Chris se extraña al ver así Rukawa.

— ¡Rukawa te sientes mal! —dijo Akagi.

—No, capitán estoy bien —corrobora aquel joven de ojos azules.

Aquel chico solo pensaba en la chica que había conocido en el pasillo, no podía sacársela de la mente se venía a cada momento aquella imagen de ella, para él se le había hecho una chica muy bonita.

—No puedo quitármela de la mente quiero verla una vez más como es posible que ella me desconcentre. — se preguntaba una y otra vez para sí mismo Rukawa.

Continuara...


End file.
